Venganza por mi Chevy
by roci kimberly cullen
Summary: Secuela de adios querido,mi querido chevy la tan esperada venganza llego ¿quien sera el primero? que le paso ... esto recien empiesa dijimos con vos diabolica muajajaja no se pierdan las locuras de rose , bella , leah , seth, jacob y muchos mas...¿entran?
1. Chapter 1

chicos a qui esta la continuacion de: adios querido mi querido chevy , espero les guste y muchas muchas gracias po sus review de la otra historia y a qui esta la famosa vengansa gracias por entra nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><span>NO LO SENTIMOS EMMETT PAGA POR LO QUE ISISTES<span>_

**BELLA POV:**

Camine lentamente por el denso bosque aun no sabia que es lo que hacia aquí, cuando escuche mi nombre algo fantasmal…

Beeellaaa beeeeellaaa

Me dirigí hacia esa voz porque inconscientemente yo conocía y sabia de quien era esa vos corrí hacia esa voz cuando me caí a un charco de lodo con toda mi ropa mojada y parte de mi cabello con lodo me levante y seguí caminando hacia la vos cuando llegue era un pequeño claro y ay con toda su gloria, belleza y amplitud se encontraba mi chevy mi querido chevy corrí y lo abrase el saco un brazo y también me abraso aunque rápidamente me alejo

bella querida no me abrases con tu ropa sucia de lodo

chevy estas hablando y tienes brazos .¡OH por dios¡ ¿ esos son tus ojos?

Bella hay muchas cosas que no sabes y si, si puedo hablar, tengo ojos y también razono.

-Chevy – y de nuevo corrí a abrasarlo aunque de nuevo me alejo

- mira - me dijo- te e traído hasta acá en tus sueños porque te quiero mostrar algo entonces me agarro la mano y me llevo…

-donde estamos-dije

-a estamos en tu casa el día de mi trágica muerte- entonces pude ver como Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward maltrataban a mi lujoso carro

-querida mira lo que me hicieron como me han hecho sufrir quiero que tomes venganza

-si chevy- dije – con lagrimas en los ojos

-te ayudaré –me prometió- además tendrás de aliada a rose ella trato de defenderme pero aun así me maltrataron te voy a decir que es lo que les vas a hacer a esos

-si mi señor- asentí solemnemente

Bien –me dijo-el primero en pagar será emmett quiero que sufra atorméntalo y luego mata su coche, no te preocupes te ayudare: la manera de atormentarlo Será dándole una camionada de muñequitos de Chuqui y también a su novia la novia de chuqui y luego pintando su carro de color blanco con huellitas negras y adentro pondrás un dálmata con rabia y luego vas a hacer explotar el motor.

-si señor chevy –dije- pero dígame como esta ahora en el otro mundo ¿existe?

- claro que si existe y todo es bonito se parece al mundo de los ositos cariñositos además me e encontrado con mi familia cheviana .pero aun así te extraño eres la mejor dueña que e tenido pero lo cierto es que ya tenia mi edad ya sabes tu novio ese estupido vampiro que se cree bonito me tenia cólera ¿sabes? Yo no le ise nada solo que tenia mas edad que el y tu me querías mas a mi que a el eso lo carcomía de cólera y de celos también.

-wuauuu-dije asombrada

-cariño no eres perro ¿si? Así que hazme el favor y no digas nada que se asemejen a los perros ya sabes no me caen bien eso de que vayan corriendo tras de ti es fastidioso y además me aces recordar a Jacob y el no me cae para nada. Nos vemos luego querida es hora de que despiertes y no te olvides rose estará de acuerdo contigo nos volveremos a ver cuando cumplas tu nueva labor llámalo el caso VPMC.

-¿y eso es?- dije

–venganza por mi chevy es hora de que regreses tu estupido novio te esta por despertar y no olvides lo que te dije…..

Lugo todo se nublo y ….

-Bella, amor despierta es hora de que te despiertes princesa ¿ya? Si te despertaste…

Le gruñí por su culpa no hable mas con mi chevy y el aquí que se fue mas rapido que volando

-lo siento cariño ya son las nueve y bu …bueno tu me dijiste que te despierte a esta hora así que …

- ya esta bien –le dije-tratando de calmarme e ir a ver a rose para que me ayude con mi plan VPMC

-cariño- me dijo aun un poco temeroso- hoy iremos de caza pero rose fue a casar anoche a si que ella quiere quedarse contigo ….

No lo deje continuar y me apresure a decir-

-si claro amor anda y casa y yo me quedo con rose. De todas maneras ayer hable con Charlie para que me diera permiso de quedarme con rose en su casa

-cariño recuerda que dijiste no venganza y no se me ase gracia eso de tu y rose juntas ya sabes me da la impresión de..

-mira Edward no me ***** porque me voy a poner de peor humor si es que me sigues haciendo recordar además como dijeron ayer: ¿porque temen de una simple humana?

Y me metí al baño a bañarme y a hacer cosa que Ovio no voy a contar pero me puse ropa negra un pantalón Jean negro , un polo de algodón negro y una chompa de lana delgada negra.

Cuando baje Edward ya estaba con mi yogurt y mis cereales listo

-amor toma tu desayuno – me dijo- algo desconfiada lo tome y le dije tiene….

Yogurt y cereales nada mas te lo prometo no le e echado café como el otro día-dijo mostrándome una sonrisa temerosa

bueno -dije después de darle una bocada- parece que al fin estas aprendiendo

si cariño pero lo de tu carro –me dijo y me miro con una ceja alzada por mi ropa yo le mire con una mirada desafiante por si es que me decía algo de mi ropa.

no molestes ahora ¿si?

Esta bien pero…-se callo al ver mi cara de pocos o mejor dicho nada de amigos

Me lave los dientes y llegue Edward me llevo a la casa Cullen cuando llegamos rose ya me esperaba con una sonrisa radiante no pude evitar devolvérsela

-hi belli parece que alguien si esta de buen humos hoy dijo

- si Rossi -le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y fijándome que tenia un polo negro y una chaqueta negra también

- amor, cariño, amor de mis amores –dijo Edward

-dime Edward

-ya me voy

-ok chau- le dije y me voltee para ver a rose

-cariño…

Llevaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo todo el día por tratarle de una manera indiferente así que me voltee lo abrase lo bese y luego le dije

chau amor te voy a extrañar pero sigo molesta por lo de mi carro.

Si cariño nos vemos mañana temprano-

Perrrrrfecto tenemos toda la casa para rose y yo esta tarde y noche y una gran venganza que planear.

Cuando los chicos se fueron en el porche de Alice me quede con rose ya que Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a una conferencia durante toda una semana de doctores a Japón.

-buena belli tenemos una tarde una noche y una venganza que planear

Entramos a la sala y le conté mi sueño y tenía dos opciones que me tilde de loca y me aleje o que me ayude y acepte mi sueño yo estaba más segura que iba a pasar la 1 opción pero para mi sorpresa me dijo

perfecto eso aremos bella dile gracias a tu chevy de mi parte y ay que ir al supermercado para comprar pintura blanca negra y también a la tienda de mascotas a alquilar a un dálmata con rabia , una camionada con chuquis

Rose agarro la llaves de su auto y de la casa y salimos en su hermoso descapotable y mientras íbamos por el trayecto asta el supermercado escuchamos y cantamos la música de los Black Eyed Pease …

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I´ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

Llegamos y compramos las pintura rose se aseguro de comprar la pintura mas inflamable que había ella lo pago me dijo

no sabes como me divierte esto además me molesto si no me dejas comprar esto y… algunas cosas mas- dijo dándome una mirada a todo el cuerpo terminamos o termino de pagar y literalmente me jalo a una tienda de Gucci.

hola amiga vengo por ella – dijo rose señalándome

yo-dije nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas al mas no poder

tranquila Ross tengo la nueva colección mira este vestido ….-nos hicieron pasar mientra Amanda así se llamaba la chica que nos atendía nos mostraba miles de vestidos al final rose agarro unos cinco y luego me dijo-

ponte esto de acá se te vera fabulosa –dijo rose señalándome un baño 'especial' – y no salgas sin eso puesto – me advirtió

Entre con miedo pero me asombre al ver un bonito vestido negro corto pero no demasiado con un bonito escote me lo puse y me quedaba hermoso con unos zapatos de taco tres tipo valerianas y muy cómodos luego me mire al espejo y el vestido se pegaba a la perfección a mi cintura y además me resaltaba.

rose me encanta el vestido , gracias , además que es negro ya sabes de mi luto - le dije sinceramente y soltando risitas por lo ultimo ella me agarro de la mano ya fuera de la tienda y me dijo-

de nada además ya somos casi hermanas no-dijo soltando pequeñas risitas y diciendo vivan las venganzas ,vivan las venganzas , cuando de pronto nos tensamos

Alice -dijimos las dos con una mueca de miedo –cuando alguien nos saludo

Bella , Rosee chicas que tal se ven hermosas –nosotras nos miramos y sonreímos no se que vio en nuestra cara que dijo- o yo ya me iba a si que chau nos vemos luego

OH no tan rápido- dijo rose acompáñanos a comprar un perro e ir a la juguetería

Pero vamos Seth – dije o nos tienes miedo

Bueno la verdad si pero vamos-dijo Seth

Justo lo que necesitábamos rose dijo o mejor dicho susurro en mi oreja fuimos a la tienda de mascotas 'mi mascota es feliz'

en que les puedo servir –dijo un señor de unos cuarenta años

deseamos alquilar un perro dálmata rabioso solo por unos dos días

claro dijo –pero les conviene comprarlo

no –dijo –rose

OK…. Media hora mas tarde un perro rabioso y un Seth asustado estábamos yendo a la juguetería

hola quiero ordenar una camionada de doscientos muñecos de chuqui y cien de su novia para hoy en la noche –dijo rose a la vendedora que nos miraba extrañada

si -dijo esta rellene el formulario con sus nombres dirección teléfono….

Cuando salimos -Seth dijo –bueno chicas ya me voy cuídense pórtense bien y no…

y quien te dijo a ti que te podías ir – dijo rose entonces me hizo una señal para bajar con ella ,ella tenia agarrado a Seth lo hizo pasar a su auto agarro una pañoleta le vendo los ojos y le puso la pelotita del perro en la boca

esto es un secuestro querido-dijimos las dos a la ves para empezar a reírnos como locas rose arranco el caro y salimos del centro comercial

una ves en casa desatamos a Seth y le explicamos la situación

-dijo- bueno yo quiero mucho a Edward y alice y emmett y Jasper pero esto es una locura claro que me apunto-

Entonces después de comer unos emparedados nos pusimos a pintar el carro de emmett y rose nos confeso que odiaba el jeep de emmett porque una ves no se acordó el aniversario de ellos pero religiosamente se acuerda el aniversario de su jeep….

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa y era los muñecos chuqui rose los acomodó y espacio todo en su cuarto y quedamos en encerrar ay a emmett nos sentamos a ver una película los tres que se llamaba Sr. y Sra. Smith y ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y era el dálmata le dejamos su comida adentro del coche y nos fuimos a la casa pedimos una pizza y luego

quieren tomar una botella de vino-pregunto Seth

Claro lobito siempre hay una primera ves no-dijo rose y así empezamos a tomar y tomar asta que tomo empezó y para sorpresa rose también se emborracho y eso que era vampira.

sabían que mi hermana lea se depila las cejas todos lo días y usa unas mascarillas mas feas pero ni aun así le cambia la cara-dijo Seth

no te burles Yaa que yo usaba todo eso cuando era humana y me iba muy bien – dijo rose tomando otra botella de whisky

yo e usado eso un par de veces para que Edward se fijara en mi cuando entre en el instituto pero al parecer no funciono –admití –lo bueno es que por fin estamos juntos-y todos nos empezamos a reír

pero sin duda tener un esposo aficionado de Barney es de lo peor –dijo rose -y que cree en los ovnis es mucho peor. sin duda algún nos empezamos a reír

y así seguimos tomando ya no por vasos ni copas si no de botellas creo que ya era la sexta botella cuando rose dijo -ya se ya se dijo dando saltitos hay que llamar a nuestras parejas y decirle algo vergonzoso

oki doki –dije saltando y cayéndome en el sofá quien llama primero …

yo,yo,yo,yo –dijo rose

ok- saltamos , rose agarro su celular y dijo-hola Emmy

hola rose querida como estas preciosa –dijo emmett al otro lado de la línea

hola emmett te llamaba para decirte que e votado tu calzoncillo de Bob esponja y patricio

nooooooooooooooooo – se escucho

Rose soltó unas risitas y colgó y dijo-Seth toma llama

hola lea

si que quieres no ves que me interrumpes-dijo lea

te quiero decir que dejase de depilarte con mi prestobarba y dejes de tapara los caños con tu pelo

Seth pero que maldita…..-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja nos caímos al piso de tanto chiste

tome el teléfono y marque el numero de Edward

hola amor de mis amores sueño de mis sueños….-dijo Edward

si si mira te llamo para informarte que no eres familia Aristóteles ni mucho menos de Sócrates de platón a y que me avergüenzas que tengas un puma de peluche debajo de tu cama

bella pero como –y colgué nos empezamos a reír cuando me vino un mareo y Salí corriendo al baño en donde después de arrojar casi me quedo dormida ni bien me levantaba Seth y rose entraron también a arrojar de lo siguiente que fui conciente fue de mi cabeza dando vueltas y una luz desvaneciéndose

bella belli despierta –escuche a lo lejos

Abrí mis ojos y vi. a rose y Seth

-bella -me dijeron - vamos despiértate te quedaste dormida y no fuiste la única pero ya están por venir en una o dos horas y debemos estar lucidos para ver la primera parte del plan VPMC .

- si chicos dije entrando a bañarme y cambiándome de ropa que rose me tendió que por cierto fue negra con plomo

Ya lista Salí y Seth hablaba frente a una cámara

-bella sonríe esto va a Factbook ...

Mientras rose me decía que al final le había dado un pequeño mareo y se había dormido por un par de horas.

Rose me esperaba con un rico desayuno y me comento que grabaríamos el momento mas importante para la desgracia de emmett

En ese momento se escucho un carro estacionarse y bajaron los Cullen y nos sonrieron aunque Edward y emmett se mostraban avergonzados

Amor Mio –dijo Edward al entrar dándome un tierno beso que le respondí muy entusiasmada

-rose, cariño, bella la vengativa Seth el lobo como están –dijo emmett mientras pasaba

Amor –dijo Edward-se puede saber porque me llamaste así en la noche y me dijiste esas cosas

Digamos que tomamos con rose y Seth y pues simplemente hicimos un jueguito –sonreí tímidamente y le di una breve explicación.

-Bueno chicos me voy a ver a mi bebe e estado dos días sin verlo pobre me debe extrañar – dijo emmett y se dirigió a la cochera cuando soltó un ruido desgarrador y Seth estuvo ahí para grabarlo

- mi caro ,mi bebe, mi jeep que le hicieron –nos dijo señalándonos y al ver al dálmata que tenia todos sus asientos todos despedazados se echo a llorar claro sin lagrimas y se fue a su habitación en donde dio un grito de pánico y rose fue corriendo y lo encerró echándole llave…

- rose amor chuqui y su novia me quieren matar ayuda ayuda me matan soy muy joven para morir auxilio noooooooooooooo- dijo o chillo emmett

- emmett ya estas muerto -dijo rose

Luego volteamos y vimos a todos los Cullen con los ojos abiertos esto tan solo empieza y de verdad que si se vieron asustados

-rose me miro y me dijo-buen trabajo compañera –

-igual rose no hubiese funcionado sin ti –le dije nos sonreímos

Seth gracias sin ti nos hubieran pillado y le dijimos-este respondió

Bueno contar que me dejen participar…

Entonces los tres dijimos al mismo tiempo -esto recién empieza así que cuídense que el siguiente podría ser cualquiera de ustedes…

Emmett seguía gritando y después de una hora y media lo sacamos y se fue al bosque a llorar y a mecerse como un bebe diciendo ositos cariñositos sálvenme de las brujas malas nos dio tanta pena que ya no quemamos su carro

En el sofá estaban Edward, Jasper y alice moviéndose la cabeza Edward mirándonos fijamente para leer nuestros pensamientos, Alice tratando de ver el futuro y Jasper tratando de hacernos arrepentir . Pero como dije antes esto recién empieza y hay venganza para rato y para todos…

* * *

><p>gracias por leer la historia<p>

*gracias por sus review en : adios querido , mi querido chevy en verdad muchas gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos .

*espero que les guste la historia y me dejen un review

* si les gusto me dicen quien quiere que sea el siguiente en pagar. edward , alice o jasper nos leemos

PD: chuqui es un muñequito de terro lo pueden buscar en internet tambien tiene su pelicula .

gracias chicos .


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicas lo siento por no actualisar antes pero no tuve tiempo y ademas mi imaginacion se fue de viaje.

espero les guste el capi aunque es como un parentesis .

les recomiendo pongan la musica possibilyty.

nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><span>HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD<span>

Miraba por mi ventana la lluvia caer con un extraño dolor en mi pecho no podía creer , no podía aceptarlo y aunque fuese cierto , estaba pasando la mentablemente mi chevy había muerto y no había quien lo rescate quien lo repare…

There's a Possibility,

There's a Possibility,

All that I had was all I'm gonna get.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

There's a Possibility,

There's a Possibility,

Busque por todo Port Ángeles a los mejores mecánicos esperanzada pero no, no podían , por favor : señor doctor este que diga mecánico sálvelo , revívalo . Pero no no pudieron…

Rose por favor míralo tu debes poder arreglarlo pero no ella tampoco pudo: lo siento bella no tiene muchos daños y … bueno también es viejo …

All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then

All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop,

you're the only one that knows!

Tell me when you hear my sobbing,

there's a possibility

I wouldn't known.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Fui a la push a ver a Jake el podía repararlo si lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo ded vuelta ¿no? Jake por favor tienes que arreglarlo y después de una ardua espera me dijo : lo siento bella no puedo volver a arreglarlo esta vez esta muy dañado…

MMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Know that when you leave,

Know that when you leave,

Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.

Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop,

you're the only one that knows!

Tell me when you hear my sobbing,

there's a possibility

I wouldn't know.

Me eche a llorar ya no salía , ya no reía , la vida ya no tenia sentido si mi chevy no estaba aquí … mire las fotos cuando lo trajeron , la primera vez que lo llevé a echar gasolina , la primera ves que lo bañe , la primera ves que lo use , su primer aceite , …

Me senté y seguía sentada en las noches era otra historia

-(grito desgarrador como en la película) bella despierta es solo una pesadilla me dijo rose , abrí mis ojos estaba bañada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos , Rose me tendía un pañuelo , Edward me miraba desde una silla con una cara desconcertada , rose se había convertido en mi puerto seguro en la única de la cual confiaba cuando me atormentaban todas esas pesadillas de cómo mataban a mi chevy como le sacaban pieza por pieza …

So tell me when my crying's over,

you're the reason that I'm crying.

Tell me when you hear me falling,

there's a possibility

it wouldn't show.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El instituto era otra historia veía el aparcamiento con un dolor increíble el lugar que mi chevy debería tomar estaba un horrible mercedes y yo lo imaginaba , imaginaba a mi chevy allí y eso no lo se pero a veces lo veía…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.

Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.

Hacia cosas estupidas para poder verlo me pisaba el acelerador con fuerza intentaba chocarme para que apareciese diciéndome ve mas despacio pero no, no era igual my chevy había muerto y nunca regresaría…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Me acuerdo como fue el día que lo enterramos como llore y grite y fui a darle su ultimo adiós a la batería de mi carro que claro lo enterré lo demás seguía afuera de mi casa y la batería estaba enterrada en la parte trasera de mi casa…..

Como escribía en mi computadora y mandaba los email a nadie en especial

Algunos decían así:

^querido chevy hoy me Han pasado cosas raras en la escuela parezco un muerto por que tu no estas aquí pero confío en que me vaya bien , no sabes cuanto te extraño y cuanta falta me hiciste hoy mira que me hubieras llevado a la escuela y …..^

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bueno bueno ya esta bien dejémonos de dramatismo y seamos sinceros la verdad si enterré el motor, pero eso de estar triste no pues como creen si estoy planeando una venganza y miren que me esta costando eh, pero bueno con la ayuda de Jake todo es posible y claro también se sumo lea quien lo diría ¿no?, Alice tenia varias enemigas y si que son peligrosas y también dementes. Yo que Alice preferiría estar muerta y no tener esos enemigos ooo... verdad ella ya esta muerta mala suerte la suya pues pobre.

Pero bueno ya mañana empezamos a planear estrictamente su castigo espero le guste …..

Me estoy yendo a la casa de lea para planear la venganza más grande de su vida.

* * *

><p>chicas hojala les alla gustado de verdad que si espero poder actualisar pronto y si pueden me dejan un review. el proximo capi va a ser mejor se los prometo , va a ser la vengansa de alice por mayoria de votos jajajajajaj.<p>

gracias a sakura: enserio

tambien a :salesia , sami , kiwiset ,elibelly cullen , sedersmoon-cullenmasen , namizake yuki , kariana 18 , yara black lautner .

muchas gracias por sus reviuws y favoritos . espero de corazon les aya gustado y porfis dejenme un reviuw si?...

besos nos estamos leyendo.

pd: no se olviden de la musica y FELIZ HALLOWEN Y DIA DE LA CANCION CRIOLLA para las peruanas ... besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa stephenie meyer yo solo ago locuras con ellos..._

_la copia de esta historia esta prohibida. tambien la traduccion._

_chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews en serio espero que este capi les guste , trate de subirlo lo mas rapido que pude , espero me disculpen los horrores ortograficos._

_nos leemos abajo..._

* * *

><p><span>LLEGO TU HORA DUENDE<span>

_ALICE POV:_

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I´ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these icies.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and NaDonna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin'

Fly but I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating.

Siiiiiiii co0mo amo a los Black i Pease a parte de que su música es movida cuenta con la mejor marca del mundo, hay como me gusta esa canción y sobre todo la galbana no puedo creerlo de aquí a dos semanas van a sacar la nueva colección de gucci y yo tengo que estar ay si señor Alice Mari Cullen no se va a perder eso por nada del mundo . ya me imagino las modelos con esa hermosa ropa y yo hay viendo, aplaudiendo y sobretodo tomando nota mental de lo que voy a comprar aunque eso es algo fácil yo lo compro todo siiiiiii… ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es vigilar bien a rose y bella y también a seth, ellos no me van a arruinar mi semana en París y ni la pasarela de modas de gucci .

Pero que ago piensa Alice me dije mientras ordenaba mi ropa por colores y modelos y temporadas y…

siiiii- grite –lo tengo, lo tengo …

Alice amor estas bien – dijo Jasper entrando – claro amor mas que nunca- le dije

ya lo tenia le iba a dar tanto laxante a seth para que no se meta y pueda ver el futuro. Lo siento pero yo por gucci lo que sea como me llamo Alice Mari Brandon Cullen que iba a ir a ese desfile .

empecé a sentir una ola de miedo en mi interior . mire feo a Jasper .

- lo siento amor no pude evitarlo sabes que emmet aun tiene miedo y pues me contagia su animo tu sabes …-dijo jasper pobrecito no tiene la culpa emmet aun no se recupera y todos tenemos miedo ahora y mas con el don de mi esposo.

Pero nadie me va quitar mi felicidad…

¿seré la siguiente? Bueno eso ya lo sabre me voy a la farmacia a comprar laxante….

_JASPER POV:_

Pobre mi Alice esta tan feliz espero que le salga bien lo que va a hacer y que valla a el desfile si no de verdad va a hacer un dolor de cabeza.

Ay no devuelta miedo todos están con los pelos de puntas por una parte que mal que Carlisle y esme estén en una conferencia en Japón .

No lo puedo evitar tengo miedo y ahora todos tienen miedo incluso Edward. Ojala se solucione pronto y no sea el que siga o no mejor yo sigo pero que mi Alice no …si se pierde el desfile …

_Edward POV:_

Tengo miedo seré el siguiente no puedo leer sus pensamientos … ojala bella se apiade de mi y no me hagan algo malo , bueno no tan malo al menos . no puedo evitarlo bella hoy sale con rose a comprar al supermercado y yo me voy de casa con un miedoso emmet y un irritable jasper.

_BELLA POV :_

Edward se había ido de casa con los chico.

Rose y yo estábamos hiendo al supermercado .sabia quien es mi próxima victima pero también sabia que ella sabia lo que yo no quería que ella supiera pero que igual sabia que iba a saber y que ella aria todo por impedirlo y necesitaba nuevos aliados ¿pero quien me ayudaría?

_ROSALIE POV:_

Estaba con bella estacionando el carro y mi estado de humor era considerablemente cambiante , digo estaba feliz , aunque suene raro , por emmet pero a la ves triste y claro también preocupada por mi osito y por la próxima victima no se como haríamos para que no se de cuenta digo obviamente esta seth pero ella le puede hacer algo o sospechar que algo traemos con el y …hay no se todo están complicado.

_BELLA POV:_

Con rose pensábamos quien de la manada quileute nos podría ayudar , estábamos por el pasillo de los dulces cuando vimos a leah , me di la vuelta y mire a rose y nos miramos y dijimos a la misma vez –'estas pensando lo mismo que yo'.

Corrimos y nos paramos a cada lado de leah.

-hola leah – dijimos –te ves muy bien que lindo esta tu cabello.

- tu cabello esta fenomenal – agrego rose

- Barbie oxigenada , bella la tamalera – dijo leah- hola también a ustedes aunque la verdad se ven fatal en serio.

Rose se molesto pero no hizo ningún comentario me miro para que yo hable.

-leah de verdad ese color de chaqueta te queda bien y mira que esos pantalones están…-decía cuando me corto

- miren se que necesitan algo de mi no pueden ser mas obvias en serio además se que algo se traen con mi hermano así que mejor desembuchen ¿si?-dijo leah

- esta bien le conté en parte resumida que es lo que paso con mi chevy y la venganza a emmett y la próxima venganza y entonces nos ayudarías

- bueno dijo si les ayudo pero debo decirles porque mmm que les parece si vamos a mi casa . – dijo

Claro respondimos entusiastas- con rose

Pagamos y fuimos a casa leah se lo había tomado bien y en realidad yo creí que no nos ayudaría es mas se rió de la venganza y se puso nostálgica con lo de la muerte de mi carro.

Llegamos era una casa muy acogedora nos invitó a pasar y dijo :

-miren chicas no me caen muy bien pero les voy a ayudar por mi numero dos-

Con rose nos miramos con cara de wuf que pasa aquí

-les contare la historia-dijo leah.

_LEAH POV:_

Aun recuerdo como si fuese ayer …

Estaba tomando un helado de fresa y caminando por una tienda de ropa cuando vi a una criatura que apestaba a vampiro , bueno era vampira y era una miniatura me vio con horror plantado en lo0s ojos y la reconocí como Alice la duende de la moda.

-¡pero que es esto dios que te paso, madre mía hay que llamar a todos los diseñadores para poder borrar esto de mi mente¡-dijo la duende

yo mire y no supe que hacer la gente que pasaba la miraba como si es que fuera loca y estaban en todo lo cierto era una loca .

me jalo hacia un callejón y me empeso a insultar y decir cosas como '¡que horror como te pones eso¡' , '¡te ves horrible¡' , '¡acaso nunca as visto una tienda de ropa a los diseñadores ¡' , te voy a quitar eso ahora mismo

ay fue cuando me canse y me fui ella me persiguió como loca y me dijo te lo quitare lo romperé no te volverás a poner esto otra vessssssss…

no se que tan malo era solo era mi camiseta favorita de football americano no se que tenia de malo digo , se que no era algo de moda pero a mi me gustaba y además era de mi jugador favorito , el dos.

Esa noche me quite mi camiseta lo lave y lo colgué y cuando Sali a mi patio (donde lo había colgado) a escribir en mi diario cuando mi vi. camiseta cotada en pedacitos y a una duende riéndose endemoniadamente y diciendo todo por la moda .

-créeme te estoy haciendo un favor al hacerte esto.-dijo la muy bitch

De ahí llore y no conseguí una camiseta igual no la pude coser porque la quemo y jure vengarme de ella .

Termine con lagrimas en los ojos y sollozos .

Las chicas corrieron a abrasarme rose sollozaba y bella lloraba

gracias-dije- por eso te entiendo y te voy a ayudar

gracias –dijo bella – me paso algo así con mi chevy.

_BELLA POV:_

Tenemos una nueva aliada lo único que nos falta es planear la venganza y para eso tengo que dormir y soñar con mi chevy nos despedimos de y rose me llevo en mi casa ya que ella se iba de casa . me asie y me fui a dormir.

**SUEÑO: conversación con el chevy**

Bellaaa estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo algo entre los arbustos me acerque cuidadosamente para no caerme de vuelta . cuando me acerque había un claro con unas velas alrededor y allí en toda su gloria estaba mi chevy .

-siéntate-me dijo-en el cojín . el se acerco y yo corrí a abrasarlo

-bella me dijo en serio gracias por lo bien que me as tratado y por enterrar mi motor hasta que encuentres una solución pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón. Y me dio una llave siempre llévalo en el bolsillo es mi llave.

- ya sabes para que siempre me lleves en el corazón ponlo cerca de tu corazón – dijo

Bueno le hice caso . me dijo

-esta noche Serra diferente voy a traer a nuestros aliados para trazar bien el plan no podemos fallar tiene que estar a la perfección con esa loca psíquica. –

No le entendí bien y me fui a sentar cuando escuche unas voces .

-¿Dónde estoy? ,¿hola?...

-chicos , rose seth, leah y ¿jacob?- dije emocionada y consternada.

Hola ellos llegaron y para mi sorpresa rose abrazo a mi chevy y seth le paso la mano por el capo.

-chicos siéntense –dijo mi chevy- los e traído aquí en esta oportunidad para planear la venganza de alice . si alguien no esta de acuerdo que hable ahora o calle hasta que pase la broma.

Todos nos miramos la cara y no nada nadie hablo.

-bueno ya que…-empeso a decir mi chevy, cuando jacob lo interrumpió

-un momento yo , yo no se que ago acá estaba durmiendo y … esto es un sueño o es verdad porque si no… yo quiero hacer la broma pero … - decía jacob un poco alterado

-jacob es de verdad mañana bella te contara todo lo que paso para hacer la broma si –dijo el chevy –miren . y saco una bola de cristal que se prendía de colores.

Esperen una bola de cristal de donde lo saco… estaba pensando o un momento ¿yo, pensando? Esto si que es una novedad…

En la bola de cristal estaba Alice y …

Esto van a hacer –dijo mi chevy.

1: impedir que el miércoles alice vaya a la tienda marck's

2 : quitarle el Internet durante las 8:00 pm y 6:00 am

3: el día jueves Alice se ira en su porche al centro comercial , reviéntenle la llanta en medio camino.

4: que no se compre ese saco negro y esas botas taco aguja de Prada. El jueves.

5: hacer jasper no valla al desfile con ella .

6: que no consiga boleto en primera clase .

7: que no haga reservaciones en el london Paris , ustedes saben no ese hotel donde piensa quedarse.

8: este es el punto mas importante …. (tambores) que por nada del mundo entre al desfile el sábado

Eso es todo chicos-dijo el chevy-repártanse el trabajo entre ustedes y verán que todo va a salir bien a verdad seth el miércoles Alice te dará un pastel de manzana con laxante no te lo comas .

Algo mas –dijo jake

No nada mas –dijo mi chevy ; afortunadamente rose había tomado nota con su supera velocidad .

Bueno chicos espero su éxito total y ya saben estoy aquí para ayudarles –dijo el chevy y se empeso a despedir de todos …

Rose pregunto -¿Cómo estoy aquí si yo…

Estas aquí porque yo te traje y se supone tu estas caminando , tranquila nadie se dará cuenta a y lo mas importante Edward no podrá leer este sueño en sus pensamientos , a si que no tienen de que preocuparse …

Bella –dijo – gracias en realidad te quiero mucho hermanis en serio – dijo mi chevy

Gracias a ti - dije con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Todos nos agarramos de la mano y volvimos a nuestra casa o mejor dicho cama .

Me desperté y era miércoles a las 8 de la mañana .

Me cambie aliste y rose se apareció en mi ventana con un a gran sonrisa

Preparada hermana- dijo rose

Claro como no –respondí

Edward se había ido a cubrir el puesto de Carlisle por una semana en el hospital a si que no estaba

Emmet estaba encerrado en su casa viendo lazy town

Jasper se encontraba arreglando sus reliquias y Alice preparando el laxante supongo.

Así que aquí vamos todo sea por VPMC.

**MIERCOLES:**

_Bella pov:_

Oki doki primero lo primero encontrarme con la manada. A las 9 de la mañana estábamos todos juntos

ok seth tu haces como que te comes el pastel para que duende no sospeche y vigilas todo el día a alice. – dije

jacob y leah – ustedes cortan el Internet y cuidan que alice no se de cuenta.

Rose y yo vigilaremos la tienda marck's

Preguntas – dije lo mas seria posible

Podemos usar apodos – dijo seth

Bueno – dije

Entonces acordamos :

seth : pequeñuelo , por su tamaño

jacob: pulgoso , tiene pulgas

leah: rabiosa , por su carácter

rose: chicle rosa , por lo 'dulce' y 'rosa' que se ve

yo: manzana , dicen por mi sonrojo

bueno algo mas- dije

hay que usar comunicadores – dijo rose y nos tendió esos intercomunicadores

hay que usar ropa negra y pelucas excepto seth pues su papel es mantener vijilada a alice estando 'enfermo ' en la casa Cullen – dijo leah

bien aceptamos y en una media hora estábamos todos menos seth con ropa negra y …

leah : peluca roja

jacob: pelo tipo elvis presley

yo : cabello morado ¿loco , no?

Rose: cabello verde

Ok ahora si … -dije

Si – dijeron felices

Bien en marcha-dije

Jacob y leah se fueron a buscar en Internet la mejor forma de bloquear el Internet sin que alice se de cuenta.

Seth se fue a la casa Cullen

Y nosotras a la tienda marck's

_SETH POV:_

Llegue a la casa y ahí estaba Alice .

pasa seth siéntate , te estaba esperando

a hola si supongo que no me demore ¿no?

Bueno si un poco tengo ir a una tienda pero te quería invitar desayuno

Pero si tu no comes-dije

Si pero tu si a si que espero no no desperdicies mi torta de manzana

Diciendo esto se fue , aproveche y llame a rose y bella :

/ manzanita , habla pequeñuelo desde la mansión embrujada , cambio y fuera

+ manzanita desde el centro comercial te copio pequeñuelo

/duende va a ir después de envenenarme ¿pero para que va a ir al centro comercial y todavía a marck's?

+aun no lo averiguamos entretenla por lo menos unas tres horas.

/are todo lo posible, blanco acercándose cambio y fuera.

seth mira aquí esta y si ahí estaba el pastel con jugo de naranja .

gra-gracias –dije

come rápido – me dijo

si pero hay que hablar

le empecé a contar toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria …. …. Y asi fue cuando me entere que de verdad las leyendas se podi9an hacer verdad aunque la verdad aun no lo experimentaba y …

mira seth no me interesa tu vida , no me interesa el jugo , me interesa el pastel comete el maldito pastel de una ves ya

si Alice que te parece si voy un rato al baño y después como el pastel

no te lo comes ahora- dijo la duende molesta y con una cara de vampiro de verdad molesta.

Es que Alice preciosa veras que sufro de la vejiga y no me puedo aguantar y dudo mucho quieras limpiar si no voy al baño y pues…

Ya mira anda si , anda y no molestes y bienes a comerte la torta.

Ya –me fui no literalmente corriendo

Llame por radio:

/ aquí yo pequeñuelo , me copias manzana , nada no contestaba

/aquí yo pequeñuelo , me copias chicle rosa.

+ aquí chicle rosa te copio

/ me obligan a comer el pastel y duende esta hecha una furia no se mueve para votar el pastel y se quiere ir al centro…

+chicle rosa , donde estas .

/en el baño del segundo piso.

+chicle rosa , sal por la ventana y corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello por que es verdad , si no mueres

/ entretén a alice si no me va a escuchar salir

+chicle rosa , te copie , llama a leah para que le entretengan aquí tenemos pistas y bella esta coqueteando con el vendedor para que le den información

/ gracias , recibido y fuera

Llame a leah:

/habla pequeñuelo , rabiosa responde.

+ habla rabiosa te copio

/ inventa una llamada para que alice me deje salir rabiosa

+ rabiosa te copie sobre que

/ lo que sea duende me quiere envenenar.

+ espera a que suene el teléfono copiado cambio y fuera

Ahora a espera … después de unos cinco minutos sonó el teléfono.

Empease a abrir la ventana y me baje por la pared uy me parecía a Spiderman asta que pummmmmmmmmmm me cai de trasero que importa empecé a correr a mi casa me convertí en lobo a lo lejos pude escuchar un desgarrador grito , pero yo ya llegue a mi casa. Sano y a salvo .

_LEAH POV:_

Hola señorita Cullen Alice- dije con una voz formal

Si esa soy yo – dijo una voz rara

Le informo que se a ganado un pase a Disney landia todo pagado solo tiene que ir a recogerlo al edificio 28 de Seattle.- porfis que me crea que me crea

, para cuando es - dijo

De aquí a dos semanas pero lo tiene que recoger ahora mismo si no pierde ….

Sisisisisisisisiss- ahorita lo recojo ,

Seth – grito upssssssssss

Ay maldito perro se escapo , bueno que importa mmmmmmmm me deja su nombre – dijo

Si claro- dije para esto Jacob se habia caido de la silla y se estaba ahogando de risa bueno por lo menos no hace ruido- Clorinda alas de pollo

Claro señorita gracias nos vemos , gracias realmente- empeso a decir y como no aguante mas le colgué y empecé a reír por favor en realidad se la creyó . …

Y pequeñuelo llego cubierto de sudor y diciendo me salve me salve me salve me salve o si o si o si -

Me aclare la garganta y cambio me salvaron o si me salvaron o si…

Pero bueno ¿me abra creído? esto hay que comunicarles a las chicas.

_BELLA POV:_

Así que tom que te parece si me cuentas un poco de la tal Alice- dije batiendo mis pestañas ¿se ara así?

Bu – bueno ella en venir para recoger u –u- unas entras digo unas entradas para un desfile – dijo mirándome

Por dios después de cuatro hora en hablarle y preguntarle por su vida y que me aya contado de sus treinta gatos y no es broma , por fin me dijo .ok ahora tengo que decírselo a rose si .

Puse la alarma de mi celular y fingí que contestaba.

halo – dije (al otro lado obviamente no había nada porque era alarma)

no de verdad-

pero por que

esta bien ahora mismo voy por allá.

Lo siento dem me tengo que ir… -dije con fingida tristeza

Es tom – dijo , y yo ¿Qué le dije? Sicópata yo le he dicho su nombre dem

Lo siento , pero te prometo mas tarde volver a ver si me cuentas mas de tus gatos.

Y me fui mas rápido que volando , Sali y me encontré con un sonriente rose

- así se hace hermana manzanita- dijo

- gracias chicle rosa por cierto Seth llamo y bueno me contó que abra pasado y que hacemos con las entradas…

Cuando sonó el intercomunicador.

/ aquí rabiosa , me copias chicle y manzanita

+ te copiamos –respondimos

/ llame a duende y se crello el viaje , esta llendo para Seattle , edificio cinco

+ pero eso no es un hotel – dijo roose

/ existia- dijo rabiosa

+ si es un hotel algo lujosa pobre duende y eso esta lejos a …

/ debe ser , ya sabemos como cortar el Internet

+ si , nosotras a ya averiguamos lo de la tienda .

/ ey pulgoso se escucho los gritos de leah … hola habla jacob

+ pulgoso corregimos

/ que no tengo pulgas

+ no nos importa ese es tu apodo y punto

/ bueno ya pulgoso que tal si nos encontramos en el macdonald del centro

+ copiado y listo de aquí a media hora.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES….**

Hola dame una cajita feliz con extras papitas a y que sea con nuggets , tambien un pastel de manzana y un helado mcflurry de chocolate y un helado Sunday de fresa. Nada mas . me puedo ir escogiendo los juguetitos…

Para mi -empeso jacob- cinco cajitas feliz con los cinco juguetes, tres pasteles de manzana, dos gaseosa aparte, me agrandas las papitas y también la gaseosa , tres Sunday de chocolate , y una hamburguesa con extra queso. A también papitas aparte.

Dos cajitas , un helado y mi cuenta – leah la rabiosa cuando no.- apura no tengo todo el dia si…

De muñequito- dijo la señorita que nos atendia - cualquiera esta bien , cara de poker .

y justo empeso a sonar poker face de lady gaga.

Leah se fue media molesta a buscar una mesa.

Para mi tres cajitas , con extra papas , gaseosa dos extra grandes aparte , tres helados y …mmmmmmm que pido haber haber y asi el reloj empeso a pasar tictac tic tictac tic tac … media hora después una leah molesta ..

Puta maquina apúrate pequeñuelo- dijo leah nuestra salvadora del aburrimiento.

A ya se un pie de manzana .- dijo seth , la señorita nos dio , pagamos nos servimos las cremas y nos fuimos a sentar junto a los juegos .

Chicos –dijo rose - yo , yo también quiero comer eso se ve rico… creo ya ya vengo

Después de 10min apareció con una bandeja de tres cajitas , tres helados , tres pie , se sentó y comió .

Leah nos contó con exactitud como fue la llamada a la duende y como iban a cortar el Internet esa chica da miedo en serio.

Jueguitos jueguitos jueguitos jueguitos…- decía pulgoso y pequeñuelo

No – dijo leah – me voy al baño , ya vengo

Entonces jacob y seth se sacaron los zapatos y se metieron a las pelotitas de macdonalds por mas que gritamos y todo lo demás siguieron subiendo hasta lo mas alto de esa torre.

Y en eso subió el gerente que esta pasando aquí que hacen ustedes ahí – grito

Y justo leah salio del baño y nos hizo señas para salir del lugar una ves afuera ella dijo

- una ves me quede y trate de arreglar las cosas y me pusieron que no era admitida a ese lugar.

Después de un hora salio seth con jacob y pusieron en una de las puertas sus fotos y clientes indeseables .

No jip solloza, es justo yo solo entre a los jueguitos.

Y asi lloraron creo como unas dos horas asta que se le paso bueno mejor dicho leah les dijo su vida y ellos se calmaron. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

Pero …¿Qué estaría pasando con Alice?

_ALICE POV:_

Conducía rápidamente haber edificio 28 de Seattle puse mi sistema de gps para que me llevara ahí y después de tres horas llegue , era un hotel mas o menos lujoso a si que entre que raro en un hotel¿?

Buenas tardes soy Alice Cullen y e venido por mi viaje a Disney Landia a si que quiero saber donde lo recojo-dije

Viaje señorita este es solo un hotel ¿sabe?-dijo

Claro no soy estupida si lose pero yo quiero mi viaje que me prometieron por teléfono.- dije muy segura- quiero hablar con el encargado.

Después de media hora de espera se apareció un señor viejito al cual le explique pues era el jefe en ese hotel.

Me dijo – lo siento señorita nosotros como vera no regalamos viajes , puede poner una denuncia claro esta es mas yo le puedo acompañar dígame como se llama la señorita que la estafo.

Fui muy molesta a la comisaría sola cabe recalcar ya que al señor lo vinieron a buscar no se que cosa genial ya estaba molesta hay pero pondría esa denuncia , loo peor de todo es que no llegaba a ver mi futuro.

Llegue a la comisaría para eso ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde .

dígame señorita – me dijo un oficial , le conté toda la verdad al tipo ese

ok señorita dígame el nombre:

Clorinda alas de pollo – dije

Disculpe usted esta bromeando verdad? – me dijo molesto

Como que estoy bromeando – dije molesta si seguía así iba a terminar chupando su sangre.

Clorinda alas de pollo – señorita obvio que es una broma por favor retírese a menos que sepa el verdadero nombre.-DIJO el amargado

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era obvio que me habían engañado y yo había caído. Me retire muy molesta y ya eran las seis y media , ni modo.

Me fui a la casa iba a comprar algo por Internet ya que hoy solo compre cosas sin importancia.

Estaba en medio camino con la música en alto cuando me pararon y me pusieron una papeleta por ir muy rápido.

Hoy tuve un mal día.

_JACOB POV:_

Parte del plan cortar el Internet ya eran las 4 :30 asi que ya es hora . llame por telefono a la compañía de Internet.

buenas tarde soy Carlisle Cullen quisiera que me corten el Internet dentro de media hora.

Si señor Cullen no se preocupe nosotros se lo cortamos – dijeron al otro lado ok eso sonó raro ¿no?

Gracias espero su eficacia – dije debería hablar como el sangujuela pues , no me miren así.

Que tenga buenas tarde.

Ya esta – dije -hora si leah a crear la confusión con los cables.

Fuimos a la casa Cullen y cortamos el cable de Internet para despistar a la duende .

_LEAH POV:_

Parte del plan miércoles resuelto solo nos queda vigilar.

_BELLA POV :_

Los chicos se han quedado a vigilar yo me vine a la casa para cocinar algo a Charlie , ise estofado alrededor de las 8 de la noche vino Edward y nos pasamos hablando de su día porque ni loca le decía del mío , si no iba a tener que mentir.

A las 9 me puse a ver Magali esa chica esta en todo en serio.

Alas 101 me fui a dormir , Charlie ya había cenado y Edward se había ido a mi cuarto .

hija – me dijo mi padre.

Dime – le dije

Me voy a ir mañana en la mañana de pesca hasta el día lunes no , no se si te puedas quedar sola no te preocupes por mi me puedo quedar en la casa Cullen o aquí con rose – le dije perrrrrrrfecto lo justo que me faltaba libertad para mi

Bueno entonces tu ve donde te quedas mejor ¿si?

Si papi- le dije y me fui a 'dormir'

Edward ya me esperaba y nos besamos primero lento y depuse el introdujo su lengua en mi boca despacio , descubriendo todos los rincones , yo no me quede atrás succione suavemente su labio inferior y luego le di una suave mordida y no es que me crea perro ni nada de eso para morder pero se sintió realmente muy bien. Seguimos besándonos los dos hasta que Edward se separo para dejarme respirar y soplar en mi oído y decirme 'buenas noches , mi reina'

Y así me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo y me quede rendida a sus pies.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**JUEVES:**

_BELLA POV:_

-Mi amor ya me tengo que ir – me dijo mi sexy novio vampiro.

-Hola amor esta bien le dije que hora es – dije

–Las 8 amor , ayer Alice estaba como loca porque no pudo comprar ropa , se corto el Internet. Esta desesperada por irse al centro comercial.

El centro comercial , la llanta o no lo siento ed. pero debes salir rápido de aquí.

amor se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo , debes apurarte , me fui a asear y después de 10 min de estar lista le di un beso muy pasional y el se fue me dio pena pero debía apurarlo , además esta noche lo íbamos a pasar juntos sin Charlie , no por favor no piensen malpensadamente.

Justo en eso aparecieron los chicos- uf

bueno y que no hay saludo – dije

hola bella dijeron

ok planes para hoy :

seth , le vas a reventar la llanta , le tiras chinche o algo ya tu ve ¿si?

Si manzanita , bien pequeñuelo ,que este en un camino desierto .

jacob y leah porfa convenzan a jasper y como leah tu eres buena en eso de llamadas cancela la reservación de Alice en el london París. Hecho… ¡si manzana¡

rosalie y yo evitaremos las compras y también los boletos.

Preguntas …

Si yoyoyoyo….-decía pequeñuelo

Dime Seth-dije podemos poner un nombre al grupo

Claro después de pensar por un laaaaargo tiempo… quedamos en los chicos del barrio de forks.'

_SETH POV:_

Tuve mi mapa en mi mano y los tachuelos que te rompen la llanta ni bien lo raspan.

Cuando mi sentido lobuno sintió el ruido de un carro . lo tire y me escondí justo paso Alice y sus cuatro llantas se desinflaron.

Ella se bajo rápido y dijo nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

mi bebe no te dejare te hice una promesa hace como un año de estar en la buenas y en las malas y …. Ok deje de escuchar ahora tenia que irme antes que me descubra , me fui y cuando estaba en la base de operaciones (la casa de bella) llame

/ aquí pequeñín , parte 1 listo.

+ te copio , pequeñín habla manzanita.

+ bien hecho , rabiosa

/ se reventaron las cuatro llantas , dije muy orgulloso

+perrrrrrfecto, nos vemos en un par de horas. Dijeron

/ pulgoso necesitas ayuda un poco no me aria mal eh

Así que fui a la casa Cullen a ayudar a convencer a jasper.

Esto seria difícil .

_ROSALIE POV:_

Fuimos a la tienda Prada donde traían los modelos exclusivo y preguntamos por la botas y un saco nos lo mostraron y como estaban tan bonitos me los compre , bueno habían tres , a si que compre uno para mi y otro para mi hermanis.

Bella afortunadamente no se opuso.

Compre el otro también para que Alice no lo tenga y no lo vaya a perder .se lo daría pero cuando pase esto.

Segunda fase listo.

_LEAH POV:_

Hola – dije e imite mi voz de duende

Dígame-dijo un voz

Soy Alice Cullen , quiero cancelar mi reservación- dije mordiéndome la lengua por no reírme

Señorita eso no es posible- dijo

Porque no- pregunte con una voz un tanto escéptica

Porque si lo cancela ya no lo va a poder volver a reservar a demás no jugamos con las reservas-dijo

Si ya lo se pero- ya me canso este tipo- encontré un hotel mucho mejo y a mitad de precio , no me conviene quedarme en ese hotel que tienen a si que no me importa si no cancelan mi estadía , yo no pienso quedarme.

Buenas noches- le dije riéndome por dentro

Esta bien señorita su estadía ya fue anulada , buenas noches.- dijo

, lo logre. Tercera fase listo.

Ahora a ayudar a los tortolitos a convencer a jasper.

BELLA POV:

Nos acercamos a una señora de edad cuantos boletos en primera clase tenia q salía el viernes y nos dijo cinco, ¿cinco? ahora que asemos…

Le dije a rose y me dijo

-¿sabes siempre quise ir a París en la semana de la moda con unos amigos y que mejor que vayamos nosotros así nos aseguramos de que Alice no entre al desfile….

Déme los cinco boletos ….

Cuarta fase lista.

Regresamos a la casa de rose y hay estaba jasper con los chicos del barrio de forks discutiendo una rabiosa haciendo honor a su nombre…

Esto era un cos y que creen no acepto igual iba a ir con Alice ,

¿y Alice?

ALICE POV:

Si ayer fue un mal día hoy será uno mejor eso si es seguro tanto como que tengo un buen karma.

Pero que mi carro ya no avanza la la llanta ….

Baje de mi lujoso porche amarillito y las cuatro llantas estaban desinfladas. hay no yo no se ni sacar un llanta y mi saco y botas no no no no non no nonn oononononono… pero no dejaría a canario (a si se llama el carro) solo no yo lo prometi…

Después de pensar si , yo si pienso decidí llamar a un mecánico llantero o lo que sea ,

Después de una hora vino y me arrastro al taller tuve que comprar llantas nuevas y todo eso , bueno a la hora que Salí del taller con mi auto como nuevo me fui al centro pero ya eran las cinco y todo estaba vendido…

Regrese triste a mi casa y upssssssss los boletos no importa ya buscaría por Internet.

Llegue y allí estaba bella y rose viendo el diablo viste a la moda … mmmm quien como ellas , esperen ellas no se estarán vengando nooooooo lo dudo no creo o sea digo ellas no tienen que ver con la llamada el policía el Internet el carro y mis compras o si , no debo estar paranoica ella no me harían eso ¿o si?

-hola chicas- dije –me suceden cosas raras…

-Alice amor lo lo - dijo mi esposo

-¿Qué?- habla bien no te entendí ni papa ni camote

- es que no te hablaba de papas ni camotes- dijo nervioso

- jass no estoy jugando si ….

- Alice , amor se a perdido max el tirador de mis muñequitos de la guerra civil edicion limitada y no voy a poder ir si amor .tu sabes que lo tengo que encontrar - me dijo

Lo ultimo que me faltaba ¿Qué mas podría salir peor? Ja (sarcasmo) que no consiga vuelo , que no me dejen entrar al desfile, que no tenga reservación…. Noooooooo no lo creo mañana me voy y como yo amo a mi esposo no lo voy a obligar a ir , me ase falta un tiempo sola , que se quede jugando a la guerra ….

-bueno amor si no quieres ir no vallas creo , voy a estar bien –dije ya mas rato buscaría mi vuelo…..

Las 8 de la noche como que no hay ningún vuelo en primera clase para París , mire señorita yo estoy dispuesta a pagar todo lo que quiera por un boleto entendió.

como que no es posible , tiene que ser posible mire con dinero todo se pude acaso no ha visto el comercial de monopolio .

deje de echar la culpa a las normas usted tiene la culpa vieja bruja , tu no me quieres vender que es otra cosa como van a comprar cinco boletos y se van a acabar , mire yo necesito ir entendió…..

si no me vende me cuelo en el avión .

por favor tiene que venderme esos boletos…. – corte la llamada

no me queda mas que irme en el vuelo comercial que rabia como ¡odio a los pitufos¡ no mentira los amo son tan monos tan lindos tan tiernos yo diría que soy pitufina pero la verdad se parece mas a rose.

Tienes toda la razón Alice- dijo el metiche de Edward.

Cállate – le grite lo siento luego me disculpe en la mente y le mostré todo lo que paso en el día….. espero me entiendas le dije mentalmente

No hay problema enana – dijo mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello y se iba a ver a bella .

Todo me esta saliendo mal…..

9:00 pm

Halo señora soy yo Alice que importa voy a comprar el boleto en segunda clase , ¿Qué también se a acabado? …. Mire no importa lo que usted dijo yo quiero mi boleto ya…. Si ahora no bueno para mañana pero quiero asegurarlo en ultima clase yo no me voy a ir a hay no no lo siento no me voy solo le queda dos …..

De ahí no hay mas salidas hasta el domingo ya déme uno entonces pero mire que si hay alguno y yo todo lo se …

Y así fue que termine comprando boletos de ultima clase….

Estaba triste muy triste pero mañana seria un día mejor y mi karma va a mejorar , mejor alisto mis cosas…

Edward POV:

Pobre Alice tendrá algo que ver la venganza , no no creo parece casualidad además si no bella ya me lo hubiera dicho ella no sabe mentir …

Bueno esta noche voy a dormir con mi preciosa novia aunque yo no duerma y no vamos a hacer nada y porfa no piensen que soy gay o sea digo se que derepente no aya tenido nada pero no soy gay me gustan bella no los hombres es solo que bueno pues ella es humana y yo…. Porque explico esto…

Mi amada ya se a dormido , mañana tengo consulta y guardia me pregunto que ara bella mañana….

JASPER POV:

Max , max donde estas – como se a podido desaparecer desde que vinieron los perros porque me pedían que hagamos una pijamaza de hombres si estaba leah… bah igual no iría y mi Alice esta triste y con un humor de perros en serio.

Espero mañana le vaya mejor aunque mañana se va y yo no puedo estar sin ella.

VIERNES

BELLA POV:

Edward se había ido y sin exagerar pasamos mas de media hora besándonos (muéranse de envidia) , hoy nos vamos a París y en primera clase que fabuloso …

Gracias a dem tengo entradas o era tom , bueno gracias a el tengo entradas.

Leah a reservado el mismo cuarto de Alice para nosotros ya que es una suite bien grande aunque sea para una noche….

Los chicos del barrio de forks están emocionados .

Rose insiste en vestirnos

Charlie no sabe nada

Edward tampoco

Espero Alice no se de cuenta.

Edy ya se fue al hospital

Rose dice que Alice no nos puede ver en el aeropuerto , creo tiene razón

Esto ya va a terminar escogeremos quien será el siguiente….

LAS 5 DE LA TARDE…

Ya vamos a salir tenemos todo listo lo único es que Alice no se de cuenta por eso rose y yo iremos al aeropuerto antes que Alice y con otra ropa , allá nos cambiamos y ponemos las pelucas, los damas nos esperan allá.

LEAH POV:

Que emoción voy a conocer París y voy a ir a un desfile de modas que emocion …

Ya estoy lista disfrazada de negro para que no me reconozcan …

Dejen de pelear – ups les grite pero no dejan de pelear.

A verdad tengo a max … lo siento 'jassi'

Allí están rose y bella ya llegaron. Menos mal mama se ha ido a un centro de masajes todo el fin de semana y no sabe de esto .

Y Billie papa de Jacob alias pulgoso esta de pesca con Charlie…

Muajajajajajajaja.

ROSE POV:

Los chicos ya nos esperaban así que vámonos de una ves a cambiar para que Alice no nos reconozca , verdad antes de subir al avión debemos llamar a nuestras parejas después se lo digo a bella.

Fuimos al baño y nos pusimos las botas y saco de Prada . estábamos fantásticas.

Faltaban 10 min para que salga el vuelo y le dije a bella

-belli llama a Edward y dile que nos vamos de viaje a París y que llegamos el domingo- dije

- si ros – dijo ella

- yo le llame a emmet que se había ido a la montaña mas grande no se que me dijo algo como la ciudad de la diversión…

- amor me voy a Paris y vengo el domingo

- si cariño sabes que te amo mi osita- me dijo

- si amor yo también te amo espero una calurosa bienvenida

- si cariño as pagar bien a Alice- dijo , entonces el lo sabia a justamente por eso se iba para que Edward no lea sus pensamientos y Alice no vea su futuro ..

El sabia lo que yo no sabia que el sabia pero que igual iba a saber aunque cuando todos lo sepan el recién se iba a enterar de lo que no sabia que sabia pero si sabia ¡hay ya ni se que no sabia que no sabia que no debía saber¡

Vuelo 105 abordar primera clase por la puerta uno por favor-dijo una voz

BELLA POV:

-amor solo te llamo para decirte que me estoy yendo a Paris con rose y bueno después te llamo cuando llegue te amo …- dije afortunadamente su celu estaba apagado debe ser una emergencia.

Ohhhhhhh ya tenemos que partir …

Nos paramos y parecíamos que nos íbamos a pasarela los cinco de negro pero bien elegantes …

Corrrreeeeeeeeeeeee hay venia caminando Alice y nos iba a ver o oler y reconocer rose me agarro la mano y me arrastro al control uf estuvo cerca , o no voltea en nuestra dirección pero un señor pasa tan gordo de un tamaño de un trailer que nos tapa y nosotros pasamos uf

Esperen corrí con tacos y no me cai

Con estos lentes me veo sexy….

ALICE POV:

Llegue al aeropuerto y vi. a unas chicas con un pelo raro una de ellas se parecía leah y bella , pero no puede ser porque tenia taco aguja y bella jamás llevaría taco aguja es mas ni lleva taco y leah no puede ser porque ella no tiene buen gusto para la ropa y esa chica se veía bien …

Entre por la puerta dos y me senté a mi costado se sentó una señora gorda que me dijo hola y diciendo eso me escupió en la cara . Solo son seis horas , estos asientos incómodos pero que importa ….

Han pasado dos horas y mi acompañante a arrojado cuatro veces. No se que hacer …

Solo faltan tres horas solo tres… acaba de volver a arrojar esta ya es la sexta vez…

sabes de chica era claustrofobia y creía que debajo de mi cama había un minotauro …. Pero ahora yo ya supere eso te conté que tenia diez peses y que se me murieron en menos de una semana …- dijo , no porfa no soporto

y mi segundo novio me dejo porque yo era muy blanca puedes creerlo hay personas mas blancas que yo …-seguía diciendo.

Después cuando tenia quince años me compraron un gato y después coleccione gatos , llegue a tener veinte si fueron veinte.- solo una hora y media

Mi quinceavo gato se llamo Félix y era un gatito…- falta media hora …

Señores pasajeros llegamos a Paris-decía la aeromoza

- llegamos por fin no pude evitar gritar de alegria

Me baje y como era vuelo de tercera clase me demoraron dos horas, me fui al hotel donde tenia recepción y aparte que se molestaron me trataron mal y me dijeron por tu llamada que llamada…

Al final ya tarde me tuve que hospedar en un hotel sin ninguna estrella donde no había nada. Para ir al desfile ¡que horror¡ yo no tengo tan mal karma y esto yo lo e planeado hace dos meses no me puede salir mal … aquí hay mano negra, la mafia me persigue si ya lo sabia…. Esperen lo que paso es una cucaracha persiguiendo una rata ok ¿en donde me e metido?

Me cambie y puse mi ropa de hace dos meses comprada para la ocasión. Un vestido corto negro.

Eran las cuatro y me dirigí al desfile cave decir todo estaba repleto y no podía pasar

Una hora mas tarde mi nombre Alice Cullen – por favor le dije al portero.

-señorita su nombre no se encuentra -dijo

¿queeeeeeeeeeee? – dije

Lo siento no la tengo en la lista-dijo

Pero mis entradas la tiene marck's y me acorde…'lo vienes a afirmar el jueves para asegurar tu nombre' y yo nunca lo fui a afirmar

Como entro ahora si paso rápido no

Si me subo al techo puedo caer encima de alguna modelo

Si me cuelo me sacan y nunca me van a dejar entrar

Ni modo me quedo afuera porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee porqueeeeeeeeeee me pasa esto que e hecho mal yo me e portado bien e sido justa la única equivocación fue el chevy pero rose no ve el futuro y no pudieron haber visto mis planes.

Estaba afuera en una parte de la pista sentada y adentro se escuchaba la canción pose de Daddy yankee quien como los que estén ahí …..

Ya no me queda nada ….

Entonces salio un señor uniformado de mozo y dijo necesito una camarera entras a trabajar

- dije

Entonces diez minutos mas tarde me encontraba sirviendo y llevando vino a los invitados.

Señorita-le dije a una chica de cabello negro y vestido blanco – sírvase vino pasión de amor. Cuando esta volteo y era ….. lea ¿Qué hacia ella acá? Y la chica de vestido rojo era ¿rosali? La de azul que estaba volteada era ¿bella? Y ellos eran ¿Jacob y Seth?

En entonces no hay mano negra si no venganza bu bueno al menos entre no como sirvienta pero entre al desfile… y ellas me deben una explicación

Alice lo lo sentimos pero ya estas acá no entraste y…. –dijeron todos a la vez

No me hablen como como me han hecho esto mis ojos me picaban - me senté y solloce.

Todas mis desgracias por la culpa de ese tonto chevy y estas malditas las odio….

Pero…..

DOMINGO POV:

Bella pov:

Alice nos encontró y no nos dijo nada repartió vino , la invitamos a quedarse en la suite pero solo trajo sus cosa y se encerró en el cuarto nosotros salimos a bailar a a una disco aunque no lo crean si yo fui a una disco y claro baile .

Encontramos un asiento vacío y Alice se regreso en primera fila junto a nosotras … en el avión , y tampoco hablo estaba como ida no , no lo se.

Ya acabamos de llegar y pues la verdad ¡FUE FABULOSO FANTASTICO , ULTRA DIVERTIDO , además Alice al final si vio parte del desfile a si que no creo que nos reclame ¿no?

Edward me esperaba y me miro con una ceja alzada

En la casa te explico si- dije un poco nerviosa

Me imagino que en la mente de los demás vio lo de la disco los tragos y uno que otro mareo , a si que no tendré que decirle de esas cosa y lo de la venganza ya después se lo diría . verdad rose me contó como fue que cortaron el Internet….

FLASH BACK:

Como que no hay Internet- dijo Alice

No hay cariño- dijo Jasper

Yo necesito el Internet como respirar oki ya se soy un vampiro pero lo necesito como la sangre- dijo Alice

Después de encontrar el cable roto lo arreglo- bueno mando a Jasper a arreglar y nada no hubo Internet esta desesperada hasta que regreso a las seis de la mañana …

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Y creo que muchos se preguntaran como fue que Edward reacciono cuando le llame de París …

/ eran las dos de la mañana mas o menos creo en forks , bueno algo así creo , le llame a Edward y …

Bella me puedes decir que significa tu mensaje- dijo molesto ya me lo imaginaba con los ojos cerrados y su mano en el tabique de su nariz.

Amor lo siento si fue algo inesperado y pues yo no se solamente fui y estoy bien creo que eso es lo que importa verdad además te prometo no hacer nada imprudente y estoy con rose y y y mañana regreso si amor – dije nerviosa

¡porque no me avisaste estuve muy preocupado sabes que es que venga y no te encuentre y que Jasper no sepa nada por estar buscando a su estupido robot- dijo

Es un soldado y se llama max – se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

No me importa- escuche que respondió Edward

Lo siento pero te deje un mensaje en tu celular porque tu no me contestabas- dije irritada

Bueno puede que no lo allá visto- dijo – lo vi. después

Bueno amor solo te llame para avisarte que mañana vuelvo no te preocupes …- dije

Esta bien amor diviértete –dijo /

Y así fue que paso….

Oh ya llegamos son las 8 de la noche , hora de decir a Alice todo lo que nosotras hicimos.

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y le dijimos a Alice todo lo que hicimos desde la llamada de leah hasta el desfile , el carro , las tiendas , los boletos , Seth , el baño y todo claro que no le dijimos como lo hicimos ….

entonces ustedes tenían la culpa , ustedes lo hicieron bueno por lo menos se que no me busca la mafia y que no tengo mal karma. – dijo Alice pensativa

Aja – dijimos algo confundidas la mafia , es en serio

No no lo creo cocomo me an hecho esto-dijo Alice con la voz rota y sollozos, agacho la cabeza y empeso a sollozar mas fuerte ya que las vampiras no lloran. – son de lo peor y todo por el chevy a odio al chevy… yo no puedo salir ahora si yo , yo estoy traumada los gatos , las cucarachas , yo repartiendo vino , afuera del desfile , no me dejaron pasar. – termino de decir y se encogió en posición fetal y empeso a mecerse con un dedo en la boca.- ahora no puedo, ahora no puedo empezó a decir…

¡BUENO YO QUE USTEDES ROGARIA SER EL SIGUIENTE PORQUE LOS CASTIGOS SE INCREMENTAN Y EL ULTIMO VA A PAGAR DE LO PEOR , YA LO SABEN¡ - dijimos con vos de Emily Rous

A verdad Jasper toma tu soldado - dijo lea .

- dijo Jasper y empezó a correr en cámara lenta. Que dramático…

Volteamos a ver la escena : un Jasper abrazando un juguete y temblando de miedo , una Alice sollozando , hablando incoherencias y meciéndose y un Edward ¿mordiéndose las uñas? ¿de cuclillas? Esto es digno de una película de terror…..muajajajajajajajaja

Entonces Edward levanto la mirada de pánico y dijo

_¿Quién será el siguiente?_

* * *

><p><em>espero realmente que les aya gustado , gracias a...<em>

_salesia: ojala ayas pasado un bonito dia de la cancion criolla . y en realidad no sabia lo de las piesas del chevy ._

_sakura:eepero no haberme demorado mucho. el dia de los muertos para nosotros es al dia siguiente del dia de la cancion criolla o sea el 01/11/11 jaja y es feriado ese dia._

_namikaze yuki:espero te aya gustado la vengansa ._

_poppy:espero no haberme demorado._

_ale 74:espero te guste esta venganza..._

_muchas gracias por sus favoritos , alertas y claro sobre todo reviews ... NO SE OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW PARA QUE ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO . Y DIGANME SI EL PROXIMO ES EDWARD O JASPER , YA SABEN EL QUE TENGA MAS PUNTOS A FAVOR ES EL SIGUIENTE... ESPERO DE VERDAD LES AYA GUSTADO ¿ ME MERESCO UN REVIEW? . PORFIS UN REVIEW...¿SI?_

_PD: lo siento chicas en verdad no se muy bien eso de los desfiles ni de los aviones ni de paris pero espero les aya gustado , en verdad._

_ya quiero que se estrene amanecer , creo que en peru se estrena el 16/11/11 hay ya quiero ir..._

_CHAU ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO..._


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento por favor no tuve imaginación y estuve atestada de tareas , les debo una explicación lo se espero me lean y espero leernos abajo. Se que meresco ser mandada con los volturies pero no sean malos si…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper ¿macho sureño?<strong>_

JACOB POV:

Mmmm estaba ¿Dónde estaba? A si estoy en el bosque de flores o esto es la maravilla estoy en una pradera con el sol y corro persiguiendo mi cola , ya que estoy en forma lobuna … pucha máquina que sexy y ardiente soy aun en forma de lobo saco mi lengua y veo una ardilla y la persigo para asustarla ¡ si lo conseguí ¡ ,bueno lo hubiera conseguido si es que no se hubiera metido a ese odioso hueco en el árbol , así que me doy media vuelta y empiezo a oler las flores o que maravillosos de repente aparecen unas mariposas que se posan encima de mi cabeza o si me veo tan lindo oki esto está sonando tan gay pero es verdad en serio soy hermoso guapo … o no pulgas mi pica me pica me pica … y todo se vuelve gris y siento agua mucha agua en mi cabeza en mi cuerpo parece verdad no un sueño o ahora escucho voces….

Maldito pulgoso despiértate – escuche que alguien gritaba con vos de hombre entonces debe ser Leah la loca.

Mira que si fallamos chucho te saco todo el pelo que tienes dentro.- una voz afilada , a la rubia oxigenada rose.

Qué bonito día toda la gente contenta las personas felices este día es mejor que ayer hay que sembrar la paz el amor vampiros, licántropos, humanos , alíen , hechiceros …. Todos somos hermanos – el marica de seth , sin lugar a dudas

Ya despiértate – bella , la farolito …

Cansado y aun con sueño abri mis ojos y todos estaban alrededor de mi cama hablando a la vez .

Ya el rey ya se despertó , no tienen que seguir peleando hay Jacob para todas y para rato – decía yo cuando me callo un ¿zapato? De rose y una media en mi boca de ¡seth? Aaaajjjjjjjjjjjj que asco la próxima mejor no hablo . – ya , ya me levanto

Te esperamos para el desayuno – dijeron y salieron bueno por lo menos entendieron que a un rey hay que darle todo servido …

30 minutos más tarde…

Y es por eso que debería salir en las mejoras portadas como el hombre más sexy todas se mueren por mi incluso hasta la Barbie oxigenada solo que no lo admite …

Mira maldito perro si es que no bajas ahora mismo a el desayuno te juro que te castro. Grito leah , hay que linda ella siempre con un vocabulario tan florido y sus hechos constantes así que me fui literalmente volando a la cocina .

Ya llegue pueden servirme fieles admiradores …- dije de forma general .

Y que creen todo para que me digan

Estúpido te esperamos para que hagas el desayuno – dijeron …

Y asi fue que media hora más tarde , dos sartenes quemadas , diez huevos 'comestibles' o pasables , una quemadura de mano , gritos , peleas y amenazas termine de ' cocinar 'si a esto se le llama cocinar … pero bueno a nada .

Los chicos habían acordado a hacer la broma a jasper en lugar de Edward dicen que lo último es lo mejor a si que sigue jasper aunque ciertamente íbamos a jugar un poco con ellos …

A si que después de aquí fuimos en mi 'fabuloso' carro y la 'carcocha ' de rose a la 'casa' Cullen ya que ahora no había nadie , pues Alice está en una etapa de miedo destilando terror , jasper tiene miedo por lo tanto , Edward tiene mucho mas miedo y emmet llega mañana . Alice esta con Jasper en una de las cabañas que Esme creo para ellos , Edward 'trabajando' y nada massssssssss.

Así acabamos de llegar a la casa Cullen cartas , informes ¿y ahora que aremos?

LEAH POV:

Venganza eso es lo que quiero si señores que sufra jazzi ja pero hay que atormentarlos hasta que pidan ser el siguiente …

Que ago. que asemos que … o ya se para atormentarlos hay que acosarlos hay que mandarles mensajes a su celular , email , Facebook , informes que los asuste pero a la ves los emocione ser el siguiente hay que jugar con su sicología

Chicos – dije emocionada-ya lo tengo y le explique a si que 10 min después estábamos con cartas pinturas , celulares y computadoras para aterrorizarlos.

Hay que repartir los trabajos – dije

Si oki mmmm- dijo pequeñuelo

Pero para que vamos a dividirnos– dijo jake , en serio que Jacob es lento , acaso lo dejaron caer de pequeño creo que si.

Pues para llamar , entregar cartas , escribir , ya sabes – le dije sin paciencia y eso notese el sarcasmo 'yo tengo mucha paciencia' .

Y o yo yo –empezó seth

Tu tu tu que – le dije a punto de transformarme.

Quiero ser el que entregue las cartas – dijo emocionado , era buena idea a demás asi lo tendre lejos de mí , a pero que se lleve a Jacob para que se ayuden y formen algo de crebro.

Ya pero vas con Jacob , si no van a hacer un desastre. – dije con mi mirada de atrévete a contradecirme y veras.

Okeiiiiiii – dijo – puedo preparar mi mochila con jake mientras ustedes hacen la carta.

Ya pero as algo – dije se fueron no se a qué pero bueno

Chicas hay que empezar vamos a hacer dos cartas ¿si?

Si para jasper que sea asi – dijo rose y escribimos su idea con pintura roja en un papel blanco.

¿SERAS EL SIGUIENTE?

YO QUE TU ME CUIDARIA Y VERIA MI COLECCIÓN DE MUÑECAS BARBIE JUNTO CON MIS KEN O DEBERIA DECIR …¿ DONCELLAS EN PELIGRO Y MACHOS SOLDADOS SUREÑOS?

AUN ASI ME GUSTARIA SER EL SIGUIENTE YA QUE EL CASTIGO AUMENTA DE INTENCIDAD.

CON BESOS …

TU PEOR PESADILLA.

PD: YO QUE TU NO GUARDARIA MIS LIBROS DE LA GUERRA CIVIL EN UN ARBOL.

ESPERO VERNOS PRONTO.

Si definitivamente rose es mi hermana perdida …¡por dios donde estuvo todo este tiempo¡

Y para edy – dije

Yo te digo – dijo belly

_¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA SUFRIR?_

_¿QUIERES SER EL SIGUIENTE? , pues TENDRAS QUE ROGAR POR ELLO_

_¿A QUIEN QUIERES MAS A TU VOLVO O A TU ASTON MARTIN O SERAN TUS VIDEOS DE CLARO DE LUNA , QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ES TU PIANO?_

_ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE UN 'PEQUEÑO' ARREGLO A ESTO ¿VERDAD?_

_PREPARATE PUEDE QUE NOS APIADEMOS DE TI Y SEAS EL PROXIMO._

_CON MUCHO AMOR_

_LOS QUE TE ARAN SUFRIR…_

_ESPERO ME ESPERES ANSIOSAMENTE COMO NOSOTROS A TI …_

_PD : DE NADA TE SERVIRA LEER LA MENTE._

_ESPERO TE GUSTE EL FUCCIA Y MORADO._

_Muah (beso imaginario)_

Ok bella es peligrosa en serio ella es mi otra hermana perdida. Las amo y por eso nos dimos un abrazo grupal wiiiii.

Estábamos felices por la primera parte del plan y eso sin la ayuda del chevy…

Ahora solo hay que llamar al los perros.

Seth , jake , apúrense para que entreguen la carta . se lo dejan con urgencia a los indicados , aquí están sus nombres. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el parque de la vuelta del colegio.

Bueno y que hacemos – dijo bella

¿mandamos el mensaje? – dije

Mejor después – dijo rose

Ok

Y estaba alii sumida en mis ideas ¿Qué aran jake y seth?

SETH POV:

Agarramos el carro de rose , con su permiso aunque nos maldijo pero todo sea por al venganza .

Llegue al hospital y me baje con jake ok donde está la oficina del doc colmillos … busque en un panel que había segundo piso tercera puerta según esto hay una oficina con una enfermera ok nada que nos preocupe.

Subimos menos mal veníamos preparados, con ropa negra pero formal, pelucas rubias , lentes negros y una maleta para jake y para mi un uniforme de cartero . ja super preparados.

Jake – quien va a entretener a las enfermeras - dije

Pues no se , bueno yo las entretengo – dijo jake

Ok y saque mi perfume y me empecé a bañar con el para que ed no me reconozca.

Llegamos y aquí vamos yo seguí de frente mientras Jacob sonreía a la enfermera. Bien ni se dio cuenta ahora puerta tres , a ver puerta uno , no . puerta dos , no a la izquierda , tampoco a aquí esta dije bien controla tus pensamientos bien piensa en que tengo que entregar muchas cartas si aquí haya mas haya ….

Toque la puerta.

Adelante – dijo una voz , yo seguía tengo que entregar dos cartas en la siguiente cuadra , dos en el mercado , ojala me alcance tiempo….

Carta para el doctor Edward Cullen – dije con voz varonil, bueno según yo

¿para mi?, ya voy – dijo y se acercó.

Le entregue la carta y le di un papel que firmar .

- que tenga u n buen día - dije y me fui. No me reconoció y se dedico a ver la carta . bien . Sali y hay estaba jake con una hormonal joven realmente fea pobre jake .

- Salí con pasos rápidos y me escondí por el ascensor y empecé a tocar tres veces la puerta del ascensor , jake se dio cuenta y no se pero bueno vino . nos subimos al carro perfecto nos quedaba unos 35 min suficiente , creo.

jake estaba con un humor de perro.

- la chica me a traumado en serio me dijo que era lesbiana y si es que yo era gay o sea manyas que horror luego hay no ni siquiera se …

- lo siento pero era necesario ed no se dio cuenta . – dije

- bueno por lo menos algo bueno-dijo cansado.

¿Qué paso con jake?

JACOB POV:

Llegue

Hola preciosa como estas- dije

Bien – dijo algo fastidiado

Me llamo Jaime el zapata ¿y tú? Flor- dije

No porque lo dices- dijo

Porque eres igual de bella que una flor- dije o si soy igual a un galán. Y encima los mejoro.

Escucha eres gay- dijo – porque yo soy lesbiana si te acercaste para saber no hay problema te puedo recomendar un club que te va a gustar y no te vas a arrepentir…- y no se empezó a hablar pero yo no al escuchaba , en serio yo gay y me acorde del sueño. Pero no puede ser no esta loca no le voy a hacer caso , cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta tres veces .

Lo siento me tengo que ir , luego nos vemos- dije

Subimos al auto y seguía dándole vueltas ¿yo gay?

Como vi que seth estaba preocupado le dije :

la chica me a traumado en serio me dijo que era lesbiana y si es que yo era gay ósea manyas que horror luego hay no ni siquiera se … - ya que la chica me había traumado debería ser traumatóloga no enfermera pensé eso hacen verdad…

fuimos a la cabaña de jazzy estaba a unos 15 min del pueblo pero con el fabuloso auto llegamos en 10 min perfecto nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente , seth se hecho bastante perfume se puso una máscara y bajo . ¿y ahora que pasaría?

SETH POV:

Baje y cuando me acercaba a la cabaña me dio no se miedito , sip tenia miedito , maldito emo jasper . vamos seth se fuerte piensa en en que en leah , hay no que miedo … más miedito a ya se en leah rasurándose las piernas jajajajaja eso si que fue gracioso verla esperen creo que ella vota mas pelos que yo .

Estaba al frente de la casa , toque el timbre nadie salía , volví a tocar , nada , entonces empese a empujar la puerta me sentía como el lobo feroz queriendo romper la casa de los chanchitos … ¡porque?

Como nadie habría pero si sentía el miedo a mi alrededor empecé a decir entrega especial para jasper desde México.

Entonces en un abrir y no cerrar de ojos lo tenía frente a mi sí que era rápido eh.

Señor – dije – su encargo desde México

¿Quién lo manda? –

No lo se por favor firme aquí – dije y le di un papel

No no no primero digame quien lo manada- dijo , pero que terco el vampiro

No lo se firme y ábralo.

No , me esta buscando un grupo de revolucionarios y esta es una táctica de protección.

Señor , porque YO le quería hacer daño – dije , mortificado

No se pero yo e sido soldado y hay me an enseñado… - y empeso a hablar de su guerra de no se que fingi escucharlo …

Mire señor no se como usted pudo hacer eso si usted no debía de existir para ese tiempo – dije saliéndome por la tangente.

A esque yo , mmmmm pues bueno veras yo suelo jumjugar mmmm si jugar a eso si es essooooo…-dijo muy nervioso, buen trabajo seth me dije

Firma ya jasper – dijo una voz que se aproximo y lo que vi me dejo impactado una chica con coloretes en exeso , ropa negra y muy fea de hace siglo debo decir y el cabello maltratado , parecía paja.

Hola-dijo

Hohola-dije que es eso

Soy alice – dijo – soy emo intento cortarme las venas pero solo corto el cuchillo. Ba no me agas caso quieres y me ofrecio ¿droga?

No yo ya me voy – dije jasper firmo , le di la carta y me fui volando mas o menos

Corrre - grite subiendo al carro , Jacob arranco y yo estaba casi muerto de miedo , terror y un monton de cosas que es eso …

Quue paso – dijo jake después te cuento , con las chicas.

En el parque de la vuelta del colegio:

Llegamos por fin las chicas estaban muy felices comiendo helado y nosotros aquí sacrificándonos por ellas. Ja que abuso. No señores asi no juega peru pues.

Hola no se como es posible- mientras decía leah me callo

Llevo mas de media hora espernadolos perros como es que se an demorado tanto…

Lo , lo siento pero…- le contamos cada uno como hicimos , todo para que ellas se cayeran, y no literalmente, al piso de la risa.

¿pero como abran recibido Edward y jasper la carta? – dijo rose un poco recompuesta

Buena pregunta…

EDWARD POV:

Estba en mi despacho revisando unos papeles y pensando en como convencer a bella de quue no me castigue haber …

Tanmetido abre estado en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando alguien me ll amo a la puerta .

Fui a abrir. Y frime el papel pobre chico sus pensamientos de sus demás cartas. Uf que horro usa demasiado perfume.

Me sente y abri la carta quien mandaria cartas existiendo Hotmail , twiter , Facebook, yahoo , y todo eso…

¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA SUFRIR?

¿QUIERES SER EL SIGUIENTE? , pues TENDRAS QUE ROGAR POR ELLO

¿A QUIEN QUIERES MAS A TU VOLVO O A TU ASTON MARTIN O SERAN TUS VIDEOS DE CLARO DE LUNA , QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ES TU PIANO?

ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE UN 'PEQUEÑO' ARREGLO A ESTO ¿VERDAD?

PREPARATE PUEDE QUE NOS APIADEMOS DE TI Y SEAS EL PROXIMO.

CON MUCHO AMOR

LOS QUE TE ARAN SUFRIR…

ESPERO ME ESPERES ANSIOSAMENTE COMO NOSOTROS A TI …

PD : DE NADA TE SERVIRA LEER LA MENTE.

ESPERO TE GUSTE EL FUCCIA Y MORADO.

Muah (beso imaginario)

No me di cuenta pero estba temblando es en serio…

Ok que miedo , que voy a hacer , piensa piensa piensa como dinki dinki do no no yo no quiero terminar como alice o emmet o no no no …

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me di cuenta de que estaba debajo de la camilla chupándome un dedo , en posocion fetaly sollozando.y pense

Me voy a enserrar en una caja fuerte . no igual tendría que salir y mejor ser el siguiente no si me voy a sentar , voy a dejar mis carros , pues alice es un terrible caso de ejemplo rebelde.

Voy a dejar que me atrapen y ser el siguiente

JASPER POV:

Después de peliar con el cartero y de que alice me enseñara su dedo medio abri mi carta.

¿Qué horro , todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar…

No no no y sin pensarlo me pare y empese a correr por todos lados pase la sparedes , deje huellas en los arboles , pase ríos , mares , planetas, sistemas de universos y volvi a la tierra a mi casa a mi cabaña .

Bueno de repente exagere un poco pero si corri mucho y pase por los arboles haciéndole huecos .

Yo seria el siguiente , pero me defendería hasta lo ultimo…

BELLA POV:

Chicos ya los confundimos pero y ahora que hacemos … - dije

Y como arte de magia cayeron unas cartas en nuestras manos . que raro… lo leimos y…

Cartas:

El siguiente será jasper , destruirán sus soldados (ken y barbis ) , sus libros los esconderán y mientras el los busca , pues le darán un mapa con pistas , el recuperara sus libros pero ustedes descuartisaran a sus soldados y leerán su diario que guarda en un árbol que esta alrededor de la casa Cullen es un árbol con una x de color morado búsquenlo y léanlo luego publiquen la parte mas interesante en su Facebook .

Cambien la palanca de cambios en su moto asi se estrellara y malograra a su bebe.

No se olviden que no se den cuenta quien es el siguiente .

Con amor el chevy.

Todos nos miramos pues resivimos cada uno una carta . manos a la obra dijimo

pero antes – dije - hay que mandar mensajes de texto a su celular para aterrorisarlos

yo quiero , yo quiero – decía seth

bueno esta bien – dije – pero que le de miedo

mensaje ded celu para Eddy: escrito por seth

querido Eddy ¿ te gusto mi carta?

verdad que es muy ingeniosa , espero hagas caso y te cuides.

Con besos el exterminador.

Bravo seth- dije en realidad no estuvo tan mal.

Yo le mando a jasper- dijo – leah

Jazzy espero guardes tus pocesiones

pues puedes ser el siguiente aunque para ello

debass de rogarme e implorarme.

Espero verte pronto , tu peor pesadilla.

LEAH POV:

Después de mandar el mensaje …

Hay que dividirnos – dije – ya quiero leer el diario de jazzy

Siiiii- dijeron todos

Bien rose y Jake – cambien los frenos de la moto- dije

Seth y yo iremos a buscar los muñecos o soldados y los libros , debajo del árbol- dije

Y Bella anda a buscar el diario y mantenlo a salvo – dije solemnemente.

Si señora- dijeron con pose militar

Bien soldados a la carga – dije

Me fui en mi auto con Seth pues debía hacer bien mi trabajo ,

Seth mantén vigilada las espaldas del auto – dije

Si señora y empezó a ver todo el camino de tras

Llegue a lo que parecía un bosque baje y le dije a Seth que bajaríamos a ver y rastrear los muñecos y los libros pero en forma humana no encontraba nada a sí que le dije

Seth conviértete en forma lobuna y rastrea lo que buscamos apúrate antes de que ricitos venga , guarda tu ropa , pues no quiero verte desnudo

Si señora – dijo

Bien ahora anda y busca sus cosas yo ago guardia aca- dije

Después de media hora de hacer guardia Seth vino en forma humana

Lo tengo señora- dijo

Todo

Si, señora si – bien soldado buen trabajo al auto

Y ahora a la casa de bella a leer el diario… uy que dira.

SETH POV:

Me comberti en lobo y oli en serio la pista estaba muy confundida y no la rastreaba bien pero después de un gran esfuereso por fin di .

Después de correr como unos 10 min porfin encontré el árbol me comberti en humano , ja humano yo, bueno en forma humana y agarre en un costal todo lo que encontré .

Si que el vampi no era muy ingenioso que digamos cualquier vampiro o lobo lo ubiera encontrado.

Regrese en forma lobuna pero me cambie para que Leah no se enoje .

Me pregunto que dira el diario y como le iran a los demás…

ROSE POV:

Sube , bella , chucho – le dije

Chicos no peleen si – dijo belly

claro Barbie – dijo con mofa y sin escuchar a bella- quien no va a querer acompañar a esta sexy rubia oxigenada sin cerebro

no empieces algo en lo que vas a terminar mal perro – dije ya molesta o sea que se a creido.

Para no amargarme prendi la radio justo sonaba my hump , hicimos un trio de cantantes claro y empese a cantar junto con bella , para mi sorpresa jake también o sea su parte lo hacia estupendo .

Y a si llegamos a la casa con los ytres super emocionados

Bueno manos a la obra- dijimos

Bella dijo que se iba a buscar el diario y nos esperaba en el carro o que la esperaramos.

Entre y oli , no había nadie en la casa , por ahora.

Ven y no se pero jake saco un mp4 y puso la música de misión imposible tun tun tututu tun tut tu …

Havansamos despacio según nosotros para que nadie nos vea , si no había nadie.

Entramos al garaje y bimos la lujosa moto , si lo teníamos con jake nos apresuramos esto seria divertido.

Trabamos los frenos- dijo jake

Volteamos el deposito de gasolina – dije

Arañamos el capo- dijo jake

Le dejamos una nota – dije

Malogramos el motor – dijo

Le ponemos un estiquer que diga soy muy femenina , pero de esos que no se saquen asi no mas – dije

…

Una hora después listo no se le puede hacer nada mas …

Una moto por fuera normal , solo con un sticker raro . y una nota con un lazo que citaba

¿seras el siguiente? , es solo una prueba no te confies .

Por dentro mas desarmada no aparentemente , claro .

Listo y chocamos las palmas con jake bien ya no me caia tan mal , sabia de carros y no era muy molestoso como pensaba.

Sali y hai estaba bella . esperándonos en el coche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja vamos ya quiero leer esto. – dijo – y cumplieron su parte

Como no – dijimos – esto es genial

BELLA POV:

Me baje del carro de rose y busque al maldito árbol , como lo aria eran muchos pero debe estar cerca un lugar tranquilo… a ya se cerca del rio busque como cien arboles con una x morada nada … 20 min después si aquí esta perfecto y todo gracias al celu con mapa …

Llegue al auto y rose y jake aun no salian bien eran tres diarios empieso por el que dice 1 …

QUERIDO DIARIO

Me llamo jasper y no se pero vengo asta aquí para que Edward no me escuche mis pen samientos, ya no caso humanos pero si lo quiero hacer…

Te voy a contar un secreto hoy dia estaba caminando al centro comercial solo y resando para que alice no se entere que vine sin ella y pues me gusto un conjunto de victoria secret creo que me veria bonito con el . a si que no pude evitar en comprarlo , vine y aprovechando que alice estaba con bella me probe el vestido y me fui a la pasarela de la casa . me mire y me queda fabuloso , no quiere decir que sea rarito , por lo contrario soy todo un macho sureño , pero hay veces en que me siento lindo …

Se que soy mejor que cualquier modelucha , pero que importa nadie lo va a reconocer.

Creo que por eso rose me tiene cólera .

Chau querido diario.

Deje de leer pues me tire al piso en serio yo no sabia eso de jasper, deje de reir pues los chicos salían de la casa.

Nos fuimos a mi casa con las ansia de saber que decía el 'querido diario'.

EN LA CASA:

Después de conversar con los chicos quedamos en leer el diario y que mejor que haciendo una pijamada en mi casa ya que Charlie tenia guardia de noche.

Hicimos de todo para comer y por fin nos sentamos en la habitación a leer eran las 7 de la noche

Después de leer la primera hoja rose exploto en furia y carcajadas al igual que los demás .

Las siguientes hojas contaba sobre su tiempo como soldado. Hasta que en la pagina 60 encontramos algo interesante

QUERIDO DIARIO:

Ayer alice y yo pues estábamos en nuestra cabaña y ella quiso intentar algo y pues no resulto es qu ella tiene la boca muy chica y quiso intentar otra cosa y …

Bueno ya sin rodeos me mordio a mi no a mi amigo ese que esta abajo , me dolio como los mil demonios y eso que ella solo lo roso , no dejare que lo intente de nuevo , duele horrible .

Tengo miedo no quiero que alice se sienta mal pero no puedo , no mpuedo

Chau querido diario

Empesamos a reir mientras los chicos tenían un a mirada lastimera en la cara.

Y luego leimos pero nada interesante …

QUERIDO DIARIO:

Hoy alice me ato y no se como pero lo iso y me obligo a mirar mucho mas que una simple boda , en serio fue horrible no entendí nada.

Pero al final me gusto y la repeti toda la noche es que es tan romántico ….

Como se quieren , cuanto amor aunque creo que exagere pues todos salieron volando de la casa .

Me pregunto si la gelatina sabe parecida a la sangre mañana voy a probrar.

Chau

Que dijimos oki parece que jazzy es muy sentimental …

QUERIDO DIARIO

La gelatina apesta como pueden comer eso , en serio , hoy mire vampire diaries en serio se cren mejor que nosotros qu ese vayan ya saben donde ….

Pero debo admitir que Damon me dio una idea sangre del hospital

Aunque soy sincero ya no me llama la atención. Mucho

Chau

Mas paginas el siguiente libro uno mejor parece

DIARIO

Hoy vi a bella y aunque no lo creas la vi como un sándwich con bastante kétchup ….mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rose es horrible , maldita Barbie

Edward me da cólera creo que destila amor estúpido hay que viva su realidad , o perdón esta muerto jijijiijiijijij , se parece a esos estoy happy

Jake apesta en serio por que no se baña

Leah es una amargada pobre de ella me da pena Seth aunque creo que es un poco raro el es demasiado feliz…

Hoy vi algo horrible entre al garaje y vi a Edward hablando con su auto es enserio me pidió que no se lo diga a bella . bueno que mas da no .

Alice se perdió el inicio del desfile de marcks pero yo si lo vi estab fantástico…

Mañana…

Mataria a Edward y a ese volvo.

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero cuando abri mis ojos vi que todos dormíamos menos rose que había leído todo el diario.

Rose

Hola bella – dijo

Hola leíste todo – dije

Si , pero lo mas importante esta aca – dijo enseñándome un papel.

Después de que todos despertaramos le dije del mapa perdido del libro, Jake y rose isieron el mapa .

Y lo dejaron encima de la cama de jasper . bien

Leah y yo publicamos algunas cosas de jasper en nuestro Facebook

Seth se encargo de despedazar los muñecos pues jugaba que un grupo era victoria y su grupo y el otro eran los volturies . que inteligente …

Esa noche vimos una peli , ed no venia seguro tenia miedo pobre , yo lo llamaría

LLAMADA:

Amor hola – dije

Ho hola bella- dijo una voz

Amor te extraño y quiero que sepas que te amo – dije

Yo también ahora estoy en la casa esperando , te amo eres todo para mi …- dijo

Si mi amor yo también te quiero , tengo que cortar – dije

Ya corta tu- dijo

No mejor corta tu - dije

No corta tu- dijo

No mejor corta tu – dije

No mi corazón corta tu- dijo

No mi amor mejor corta tu – dije asi como mil veces

Pero corta tu- dijo

Corto yo - dijo mleah -ustedes necesitan Sorrento (un chocolate , miren el comercial y veran porque lo digo) en serio -dijo cortando la llamda .

¿Qué pasara con jasper , me imagino estará buscando el libro mañana deejariamos a sus soldados , encima de su cama .

JASPER POV:

Encontré una pista donde decía como encontrar mis libros o no demasiado tarde , tome mi moto y Sali en su búsqueda cuando iba en camino a mi escondite de libros mi moto se cayo , no se ni que paso , pobre mi moto ,

Noooooooooooooooooooooo , mi moto no , es demasido lujosa , nooooooooo ….. (después de media hora)

Ya después la arreglaría ahora lo primero , mis libros . fui donde guarde mis libros y eso que no se ni como se enteraron , digo se lo de la carta , pero de ahí lo cambie de lugar , llegue había una pista un empaque de helado y un sobre , si la siguiente pista que me llevaría a encontrar con vida a mis libros .

_Para encontrar tus libros seguir las pistas deberas , a un lugar de comida humana llegaras …_

Y justamente había un empaque de helado.

Bien buscaría esa heladería coji el empaque y saque mi teléfono táctil y busque el nombre de la tienda , después de unos 20 min de buscar encontré siiiiii iria hasta allí aun asi tenga que correr . estaba en seatle asi que me fui corriendo

Una hora mas tarde…

Llegue ahora la dirección busque y busque hasta que lo encontré , bien …

Llegue al dichosos local , entre y busque no encontré nada hasta que una carta debajo de una silla llamo mi atención . la fui a agarrar y decía

_Para otra pista allar helado comeras …_

A ver pinsa jasper , piensa que quiere decir , mmmmmmmmmm (un siglo después) , ya lo tengo , tengo que pedir un helado comérmelo y luego me darán la pista , me sente y pedi un helado , fue un helado sencillo o el mas sencillo que había para acabar mas rápido y buscar mi libro mas rápido .

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que me trajeran un helado con 10 bolas de helado , platano , fosh , chispitas de colores , fresas , y mucho mas

Señor – dije – yo no e pedido esto

Lo se señor pero me an dado estrictas reglas de servir este helado y luego ver que coma y darle una carta – dijo el mesero , entonces me dieron el helado y tres personas se sentaron para ver que coma , no lo aria yo no comería

_Unas horas después_

Por fin termine de comer

Ya termine , ya termine ….- dije muy feliz

Muy bien señor – dijo el mesero viniendo con un sobre – tome

Gracias la cuenta – dije al haber resivido mi carta , ya esta pagada .

Sali rápidamente. Abri la carta y decía…

_Si tus libros quieres encontrar donde flores purpuras crecerán _

_Debes buscar…_

Donde demonios crecen flores purpuras esto es un martirio , en serio , me sente en la vereda esto es imposible no lo encontraría , … (unos momentos muuuucho después)

– grite y todo el mundo me quedo mirando , donde cresen flores purpuras es en el colegio y también en un extraño prado el cual una vez Edward llevo a bella , pero es secreto nadie conoce ese lugar , a si que no creo que este allí debe estar en el cole , me fui corriendo al colegio ….

Unas horas más tarde

Llegue por fin , ahora , ahora abuscar en las flores ( unos momentos después)

Siiiiiiiiiii , otra carta , bien jasper vamos bien…

Lo lei:

_Asta aquí fácil esta , ahora deberas pensar_

_, donde el terreno acaba lo encontraras._

Donde el terreno acaba eso es en …. No se no se (imagínense a un jasper moviéndose como un teletubie)

Unas dos horas después …

El terreno acaba donde en la pista , no aun sigue , mmm en el mar aun sigue el terreno a ver un terreno te pertenece porque tu lo compraste , lo partiste , lo acordaste , lo pactaste , lo trataste…. Mmmm porque siento que tengo aquí (señalándose la lengua) y no sale , vamos piensa piensa , (una hora después)

Yesssssssssssssssssssssss – este es nuestro terreno , porque es el tratado entonces tengo que ir a la frontera porque ahí termina el tratado y nuestro terreno…

Después de en unos minutos a ver llegado a la frontera principal , llegue y siii otra pista …

_Si la próxima pista quieres ayar algo vergonsoso y picante de tu hermano con mayor no vida y menor vida _

_Tendras que contar , y a este Hotmail lo tendras que mandar._

a ver estoy aca entre la frontera que se divide por un rio y tengo que contar y mandar un e mail de mi hermano de mayor no vida y menor vida ¿Cómo es eso?

A ver mis hermanos son rose , bella , Edward , emmet y nadie mas , mayor no vida es mayor tiempo como vampiro , entonces bella no .

Emmet tampoco , Edward o rose ¡quien es el que se convirtió primero¡

A Edward y el tiene mayor vida y menor no vida pues se convirtió a los 17 . bien y ahora algo vergonzoso y picante tic tic tac tic tac (el sonido del reloj) , bien a ver ,

A ya se una vez Edward llego muy avergonsado a la casa y con unproblema en cierto lugar y cuando le pregunte le di confianza para que me cuente y me dijo que de casualidad vio a bella bañándose , no la vio en directo pero , bueno mas o menos pues la vio de cerca , pero cubierta con la pequeña cortina de baño , que para los vampiros es transparente a si que de verdad le costo muuuuucho desaserce del problema , soy el único que sabe esto , eso seria o a sido nuestro 'pequeño secreto' , lo siento pero mis libros son primero.

Abri mi cuenta de Hotmail, agrege a : y y mande el mensaje :

_Edward ha visto desnuda a bella en el baño _

_Edward fue a visitar a bella en la noche entonces sin querer vio a bella que se estaba bañando , Edward no le dijo nada abella y ella no lo sabe , en realidad nadie sabe esto , Edward regreso a casa con un terrible problema en la parte de ya saben donde y como lo vi y lo amenace me dijo que es lo que había pasado , esa noche Edward no fue a la casa de bella con el pretexto de que Esme quería que lo ayudase a decorar el jardín cosa que fue mentira pues Edward tuvo ese problema durante unas largas horas ._

_Atte jasper , soldado sureño._

Aplaste enviar y ya esta .

Espere y espere , unos momentos después me llego un email que decía :

Pasaste la prueba ahora 100 pasos hacia atrás deves dar , una vuelta en el mismo lugar daras miraras por donde se va el viento y en esa dirección correras unos 5 min y luego te pararas y observaras.

Unos 100 pasos hacia atrás y un m oonton de arboles tirados llegue por fin , ahora doy una vuelta y a ver por donde se va el viento a ver (varios minutos despuesssssssss)

Por el sur dije y saque y puse mi despertador en 5 min para que suene cuando haya pasado los cinco , empese a correr , entonce mi despertador sono y me pare , había una bolsa siiiiiiiiii , estaban la mitad de mis libros ¡LO LOGRE¡ .

y había una carta .

_si quieres encontrar lo demás donde los niños se divierten debes ir._

Bien a ver doncde se divierten a si en los juegos , ferias eso es la nueva feria en forks fui corriendo , y llegue , en un carrusel había una carta .

Si todos los libros quieres encontrar algode Esme y Carlisle

Debes contar …

A ver que cosa ahora , mmmmmm a ya se

Devuelta entre ami correo y mando mensaje.

De Esme

_Una ves al querer usar el champu se confundio pues decía_

_Para cabello secoy ella lo tenia mojado . entonces en la noche al llegar Carlisle_

_Le pregunto si le podía comprar otro champu . pero Carlisle le explico _

_Que eso era , en la noche Carlisle se quedo a un mas confundido pues Esme para ser tan inteligente había demostrado tener un lado tonto . fue un año despues de que nos uniéramos a la familia , nadie lo sabe exepto Esme , Carlisle y yo ._

De Carlisle

_Carlisle no quiso tener 'mucho acercamiento con Esme 'al principio de su boda (ya saben) pues tenia miedo , de humano era muy feminista y cuando cambio a vampiro lo seguia siendo , creía que era algo rarito ya saben gay y al parecer su hijo Edward adopto eso de el ._

_Pd:Una vez Esme lo mordio._

Atte el macho sureño

Siiiiiiii lo tenia ahora solo a esperar , deswpues muy bien ya puedes leer

_Muy bien ahora a un rio iras y lo que busacas encontraras._

Siiii por fin ya ahora me fui a un rio a ya se el de la casa , por ahí hay un rio , asi que fui y llegue para esto ya deberían ser la las 10 de la mañana pues ya había amanecido , después de haber ido al rio encontré un saco donde estabn los libros que me faltaban siiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo logreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , , lo loogreeeeeeeeeeeeee , llegue con una sonrisa a la casa , pues consegui mis libros aunque no se siento algo raro a si mi moto bueno luego ya la arreglaría , entre a la sala y hay estaba rose con la pandilla , los malos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , los salude y fui a guaradar mis libros y que creen encontré encima de mi cama unos muñecos descuartisados o nooooooooooooooo mis soldados como le va a ver pasado esto ….

Baje llorando (Ya saben sollozando) como había pasado esto entonces me sente a la sala , por lo menos tenia mis libros a salvo .

Lo siento jasper tu eras el siguiente – dijo bella

Gracias – dije al menos fui el siguiente no , entonces me pare , temblando y los abrase y les di las gracias , Edward estaba petrificado en la cocina , yo le había ganado fui el siguiente , continue llorando y temblando , luego llamo emmet y rose contesto y no se que decían yo estaba en estado emo ,,,,,,,

Rose ponme en altavos - dijo emmet

Jasper , has abierto tu Facebook mira lo que an escrito – grito

Justo en ese momento Jacob abrió mi perfil y salio :

_**Mis secretos los comparto con ustedes:**_

Me llamo jasper y no se pero vengo asta aquí para que Edward no me escuche mis pensamientos

Te voy a contar un secreto hoy dia estaba caminando al centro comercial solo y resando para que alice no se entere que vine sin ella y pues me gusto un conjunto de victoria secret creo que me veria bonito con el . a si que no pude evitar en comprarlo , vine y aprovechando que alice estaba con bella me probe el vestido y me fui a la pasarela de la casa . me mire y me queda fabuloso , no quiere decir que sea rarito , por lo contrario soy todo un macho sureño , pero hay veces en que me siento lindo …

Se que soy mejor que cualquier modelucha , pero que importa nadie lo va a reconocer.

Creo que por eso rose me tiene cólera .

+ o por dios no puede ser

Ayer alice y yo pues estábamos en nuestra cabaña y ella quiso intentar algo y pues no resulto es qu ella tiene la boca muy chica y quiso intentar otra cosa y …

Bueno ya sin rodeos me mordio a mi no a mi amigo ese que esta abajo , me dolio como los mil demonios y eso que ella solo lo roso , no dejare que lo intente de nuevo , duele horrible .

Tengo miedo no quiero que alice se sienta mal pero no puedo , no puedo

+ esto es terrible me quiero morir y empese a temblar con mas fuerza…

Hoy alice me ato y no se como pero lo iso y me obligo a mirar mucho mas que una simple boda , en serio fue horrible no entendí nada.

Pero al final me gusto y la repeti toda la noche es que es tan romántico ….

Como se quieren , cuanto amor aunque creo que exagere pues todos salieron volando de la casa .

Me pregunto si la gelatina sabe parecida a la sangre mañana voy a probrar.

+ creo que voy en busca de los volturies , no lo puedo creer an leído mi diario y yo que crei que eso nada mas fue mi castigo…

La gelatina apesta como pueden comer eso , en serio , hoy mire vampire diaries en serio se cren mejor que nosotros qu ese vayan ya saben donde ….

Empese a llorar con mas fuerza como si fuese posible , Edward estab tirado en el piso aterrado…

Hoy vi a bella y aunque no lo creas la vi como un sándwich con bastante kétchup ….mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rose es horrible , maldita Barbie

Edward me da cólera creo que destila amor estúpido hay que viva su realidad , o perdón esta muerto jijijiijiijijij , se parece a esos estoy happy

Jake apesta en serio por que no se baña

Leah es una amargada pobre de ella me da pena Seth aunque creo que es un poco raro el es demasiado feliz…

Hoy vi algo horrible entre al garaje y vi a Edward hablando con su auto es enserio me pidió que no se lo diga a bella . bueno que mas da no .

Alice se perdió el inicio del desfile de marcks pero yo si lo vi estab fantástico…

+ o no ahora todos me matarían a si que solo hice una cosa Sali corriendo y temblando…

BELLA POV:

Después que terminamos con jasper , Edward salio a no se donde temblando , parecía un huracán pobre me im+agino que ya sabe lo que le espera …

Y hablando de el nunca me pude imaginar que en realidad Edward no vino esaq noche que me dijo que estaba ayudando a Esme , o sea en realidad no vino porque tenia un problema,…. Me mori de risa y no fui la única , pero es en serio … me divertí mucho , nunca pude creeer lo de Carlisle y Esme en serio .

Bueno espero querido Edward que te prepares pues seras el siguiente:

_**¿eddy estaras preparado?**_

* * *

><p>Perdonen los horrores ortográficos<p>

_Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento , se que me e demorado una eternidad pero la verdad es que estuve haciendo trabajos de plan lector economía , tareas domiciliarias , además del fabuloso , espectacular y maravilloso estreno de AMANECER , a si que la verdad no tuve tiempo y cuando fui a ver el estreno de amanecer me parecio tan lindo que la verdad vi mi historia y dije como puedo ser tan cruel con vampiros a si que mala e sido con alice no se lo merece , por eso tuve que esperar en desintoxicarme un poco , lo siento ¿si , porfis?_

_Espero de corazón les guste la historia y si se que que sin embargo empese una historia nueva pero es algo que me a rondado la cabeza desde que vi luna nueva y mucho mas desde que lei el libro a si que no pude evitar hacerlo se llama A UN TE AMO , espero si es que tienen tiempo se pasen por ahí y me dicen que tal les parece , en serio me aria muy feliz …_

_Amigas , de repente las estoy aburriendo pero , no se me imagino que ya abran visto amanecer , no se si es que saben como se llama la canción que suena cuando bella se va a su luna de miel , suena junto con los aullidos del lobo y también cuando se dirigen a la isla Esme por favor si alguien sabe díganme me aria super archi hiper mega feliz esque esa canción tiene tantos sentimientos me encanta …_

_Chicas gracias por leerme , sus reviews , favoritos , alertas y mucho mas gracias ._

_KARIANA 18__:prometo actualizar mas seguido , en serio. Gracias por leerme y dime ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de amanecer?_

_Ale74__:me alegro mucho que te alla gustado , amiga espero te aya gustado la venganza de jasper. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de amanecer?_

_Namikaze yuki__:gracias amix, me demore en actualizar pues mi mente macabra se convirtió en buena y pacifista y culpable gracias a la fabulosa película de amanecer , pero ya volvió espero te guste el capi , ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de amanecer?_

Salesia:amiga ya me imagino lo de la sunat eso de dar boletas de repente con decirte que mi mama tiene una tienda de ropa y ahora que se a quedado sin persona que le ayude yo voy y termino muerta , por eso tampoco e podido actualizar pues no e podido hacer el capi y la señora que le ayudaba se ha ido hace unas dos semanas y yo voy a la tienda a ayudarle , lo de la cucaracha la verdad es una locura que se me ocurrio … ,amiga te quería preguntar si podía usar esa información que me as dado de los Over Haulin para hacer un epilogo , dejarías que aga un epilogo con la información de los over haulin , te lo agradecería enormemente . espero leernos pronto ¿fuiste a ver amanecer?_ ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de amanecer? , besos.._

_Floph Cullen : yo también creo que alice se lo tiene bien merecido … pero me dio pena lo que le hice al ver amanecer , ya fuista a ver amanecer …_

_Yara black lautner: yo también quería al chevy , yo también me rei escribiéndolo, verdad que cuando jake se saco la camisa en la peli de amanecer estaba muy bueno , todos en el cine gritaron … y como no ,…_

_De nuevo muchas gracias , espero me dejen un review diciéndome que tal le parecio el capi si les gusto o no , que puede pasar con ed y claro cual fue su parte o susss partesss favoritasss de amanecer , yo personalmente ame y amo toda la peli , espero volver a verla y si hubiese podido me ubiese puesto a llorar , con la boda , el vestido y el peinado me parecio precioso , el discurso uy me parecio recontra chistoso eso de Charlie , de alice , de renne , de emmet y el de edward me dio ganas de llorar , la despedida para irse a la luna de miel (aquí es donde suena la canción) preciosa , la canción que sono me llego en el alma en serio y como dije si alguien sabe como se llama la canción me dice ya que e probado con todas las canciones y no la e encontrado , el momento de la isla Esme, no la pude ver bien pues fui con mis padres y mi mama estaba que me miraba cada 5 min para ver si lloraba pero la isla es hermosa y me encanto todo como bella se alisto , se lavo lo dientes y se depilo muy gracioso, es mas ahorita me estoy riendo , me encanto como bella 'seducia a nuestro edward' y este la miraba y se mataba de risa en serio vieron su risa creo que ahora lo amo mas … , en fin chicas podría escribir y escribir mis momentos mas felices de amanecer pero se que no terminaría . lo que si me decepciono un poco fue que no salio el nuevo carro de bella , yo lo quería ver ._

_Se dieron cuenta que el ajedres que jugaban es el mismo que el de la portada de amanecer…_

_bueno espero no haberlas aburrido y les agradecería un monton si me dan el nombre de la canción y me dejan un review y si es que pueden y se pasan por mi otra historia , me gustaría ver que opinan …. Chicas a ver si también me dicen como podríamos vengarnos de nuestro Edward y si quieren un pequeña bromita a Esme y carlisle. _

_¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? Por favor …. Me cuentan su parte favorita de amanecer … por favor ¿si?... me ayudan con la venganza a edward_

_Prometo actualizar a mas tardar el sábado o domingo de la próxima semana …_

_Besos las quiero…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chicas antes que nada una disculpa , las wentiendo si no quieren leer pero tengo mis motivos , están abajo , si desean antes de leer se pueden pasar por ahí para que sepan porque no pude actualizar antes … Feliz Navidad… espero el capi les guste aunque yo creo que no lo debería subir … esta corto de imaginación .por favor lean abajo primero … gracias.

* * *

><p><span>Dulce venganza Edward<span>

Una semana después de la venganza de jasper

EDWARD POV:

No me pasa nada , no me pasa nada repetía muchas veces no solo en mi cabeza , si no que lo gritaba … y se preguntaran en donde estoy bueno puesss estoy en … ¡en medio del bosque¡ encerrado en una caja fuerte , mal , muy mal y estoy meciéndome , no sé qué hacer … tengo miedo ¡quiero a mi mami y mi papi¡ hablando de ellos… los voy a llamar ellos sabrán que hacer y les dirán que ya no me molesten …

LLAMADA:

Tunnn tunnn tunn , decía el dichoso celular vamos que contesta … a la veinteava llamada…

-halo –dijo una voz algo agitada

-halo mami – le dije

-cariño, Carlisle es Eddy nuestro bebe , cariño te pongo en altavoz. – dijo Esme , mucho mejor

- dime bebe que pasa – dijo paternalmente mi papi

- papi , mami estoy muy asustado tengo miedito no me dejes , llévame contigo – dije sollozando

- bebe que pasa ya vamos a volver – dijo Esme

- mami rose y bella me quieren hacer algo muy malo no lo permitas – dije gritando

- amor nadie va a hacer algo malo a mi bebe – dijo Esme

- mami dile mami quieren quemar mis cd y los tengo que llevar a cada parte conmigo – dije como un bebe

- amor, se puede saber porque te aria eso- dijo Carlisle , o no me tiene acorralado …

- porque son malos , son unas brujas , malas me quieren molestar porque ustedes me quieren mas a mi – dije muy seguro , bien Eddy me dije yo mismo ni modo que les dijera porque malogre el carro de bella ¿no?.

- esta bien bebe yo hablo con ellas no te preocupes no te aran nada , les voy a pegar – dijo Esme , siii super mami al rescate ahora me sentía protegidito.

- ya mami – dije felizzzzz , por fin me libre de las brujas.

- quien es mi bebe

-yo soy tu bebe

- tu eres mi bebe

-yo soy tu bebe mami

FIN DE LA LLAMADA:

Después de unas cuantas horas por fin salí de esta caja fuerte que por un momento fue mi hogar.

Me imagino que para ahora Esme ya les abra llamado , a si que fui a mi casa y deje mis cd , que raro no hay nadie . bueno a lo mejor están asustados por Esme , mañana tengo ir al hospital a si que me voy de caza ojala encuentre un puma …

LEAH POV:

Estaba viendo que peli es mejor la sangre es sangre o mejor muere ahora cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar.

Haloooo- dije

Leah , te necesitamos esto es algo importante.- dijo una voz

Con quien hablo dije – soy bella

Oh , ovejita que paso – dije

Te acuerdas de la caja fuerte de Eddy

Si , por – dije confundida

Ha llamado a Esme y lo vas a querer escuchar – dijo

Voy para allá – dije inmediatamente

Como no me decidí lleve los dos , si muchos se preguntaran como escuchamos y tenemos su conversación bueno pues Eddy tenia su caja fuerte desde que le mandamos nuestra ingeniosa carta , pensando que iba a ser el primero , pero fue el ultimo , bueno va a ser el ultimo.

Entonces como decía de la caja , Jake se fue y como la vio le puso una cámara donde grabamos todo y escuchamos todo en serio es genial y Eddy no se dio cuenta que tonto y jake es un genio , así que ahora me voy a … ver el video .

¡o si¡

EN LA CASA DE BELLY:

Llegue y …

-bellita linda ya llegue

-pasa le estamos en la sala – dijo bueno era obvio microbio ni modo pues su casa es tan pequeña que moriríamos de asfixia si no abriríamos la ventana.

Llegue y todos estaban sentados viendo la tele

Ya llegueeeeee- dije emocionada

Holaaaaaaaa – dijeron

No vas a creer esto – dijo rose

Entonces pusieron el dvd y salió la cara de Edward y como cogía su celular y todaaaaaaaaa su conversación con Esme.

o no termine cayéndome al piso de tanta risa y me irse un chichón en loa cabeza , menos mal no fue muy grave y bella teniendo experiencia en esto me curo , como no va a saber si ella toda la vida para en emergencia por cosas como esta ,, justo después el teléfono celular sonó.

Halo – dijo rose

Hola ross , bella esta contigo – dijo

Sii a qui esta – dijo rose y con sus labios formo la palabra silencio es Esme la puso en altavoz y nos izo una señal de silencio

Esme – dijo bella- como estas

Bien hijas gracias estoy bien- dijo

Como te va- dijo rose

Bueno muy bien y …- empezó a contar toooooooodo su viaje y eso que solo le preguntaron como le va en serio esa familia esta enferma ..

Y hace una semana …- seguía diciendo , por lo menos falta poco para esta semana pensé – a pero me olvide hace como unas semanas me ocurrió que …..- no y sigue…..

Algunas horas , días , mese , siglos , temporadas , bueno mucho después

-Y nada mas hija y que tal le va a ustedes – dijo por fin Esme-

bueno la verdad todo por acá esta muy tranquilo- dijeron

A ya hija nada solo llamaba para eso creo …. , bueno si chau – dijo

Por fin dije en serio creí que llamaría para defender a su Eddy dije … o de repente se a olvidado jajajaja.

Y todos empezaron a reír y Jacob y Seth despertaron ya que ellos se quedaron dormidos mientras contaban el primer día.

Bien que hacemos ahora …

Bueno Edward se ha ido de caza a si que tenemos toda la noche pues Esme viene dentro de tres días . así que manos a la obra muchachos .

Siiiiiiiiiii – dije - por fin la venganza al verdadero culpable.

ROSALIE POV:

Estuve pensando mientras Esme nos hablaba y ya lo tengo Edward no quiere a su piano , no eso es muy poco el ama con toda la extensión de la palabra a su 'bonito' piano , es mas antes de conocer a bella y tener su Aston martin le dijo a Carlisle si no podía casarse con el piano. Es algo tan ridículo …

A si que yo creo que debemos malograr su piano y luego debemos darle un poco de estilo a su auto y de repente arreglar un poco su habitación . si ya tengo unas macabras ideas muajajaja….

A verdad hoy Eddy se ha ido de caza así que tenemos toda la noche para poder darle un 'nuevo estilo'…

Biennnn a ver ….

Jacob consígueme pintura rosada- dije

Seth escarcha morada-

Leah- pica pica y un costal grande …

Bella compra cualquier cosa amarilla y rosada que veas … a y también rojo…

Yo me encargare de otras cosas… , nos encontramos en 1 hora en la casa Cullen …

Listo lo tenía todo planeado… Edward se arrepentirá de haber hecho daño al chevy.

JACOB:

Pintura rosada fui a una ferretería , esa Barbie esta loca que se le habrá cruzado por su hueca cabeza …

Hola amigo , ¿tienes pintura rosada? – pregunte a un chico que estaba con un overol…

Pppp –dijo aclarándose la garganta -Si cuantos galones desea… -o por dios no era un chico , era una chica y era muy hermosa… tan bella , tan delicada , tan ruda…

Me vas a quedar mirando o me vas a decir cuantos galones de pintura quieres…- dijo

Mmm si dame, dame , este 24 galones de los grandes…- dije mirándola , tenia unos bonitos ojos verdes…

Toma aquí esta – dijo después de unos minutos , según yo…

Ah si gracias , mira la verdad no suelo hacer esto pero… me darías tu numero tele… - decía nervioso… cuando escuche como se abría la puerta y entraba otra chica , se acerco a la chica que me atendía y … la beso…. O no lo puedo creer la besoooooo.

Que me dacias – dijo ella después del intercambio de saliva…

Nada , cuanto es la cuenta… - dije , si antes pensaba que la chica era linda… ahora me da asco.

Serian 120 soles…-dijo

Ok – dije sacando la plata de mi bolsillo. Le page y la chica me dio una tímida sonrisa y en lugar de gustarme , me dio escalofríos…

Ya me voy gracias…- dije dando media vuelta…

Espera amigo…- me dijo la chica que entro ultimo – me gustas sabes no quisieras pasar la noche con nosotras…

Nooooooooo , socorro – dije y sali mas rápido que cuando Edward huele la sangre fresca de bella…

Todo el camino me lo pase pensando , que le pasa a la gente que siempre me confude con gay o bisexual…

Será que parezco uno de eso…

Llegue a la casa y casi me desmayo por lo que vi…

SETH :

Sali a comprar escarcha morada , para que necesitarían eso… no le encuentro la razón…

Hola amiga , ¿tienes escarcha morada?- dije , la chica era flaca y blanca cabello negro y ojos marrones..

A-a-si , que color buscas…- dijo mirándome , oki doki esto es raro

Quiero color morado y … también dame a amarillo , dame tres paquetes por cada color… - dije

A si un-un momento- dijo y se dio media vuelta a sacar

Aquí tienes – dijo después de un tiempo que pareció una eternidad

Gracias cuanto sale…-dije desesperado por irme

Sale 30 soles … , por cierto me llamo Katerine , pero me puedes decir Katy … este es mi numero de teléfono y mi correo y este es mi Facebook- dijo … en un tiempo record… esta chica no da miedo , da terror….

Siiii , la verdad yo ser de España y estar casado con tres hijos y uno en camino… tu enterder verdad…- dije como un tonto , por hablar como un cavernícola y decir tantas falacias…

O no importa – dijo aunque parecía decepcionada , le pague y ya me hiba a ir cuando me dijo…

Por fortuna existe el divorcio - , cuando escuche lo que dijo Sali corriendo… esto es lo peor…

Regrese a la casa y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…

LEAH:

Entre a una tienda donde vendían cosas de fiestas…

Hola guapo tienes pica pica- dije

bonjour beau, il fait une belle que vous êtes ici ... (hola preciosa , que hace una belleza como tu por aca...)– dijo , pero y este que tiene… (

si hola a ti también dame pica pica- dije

pica pica est que (pica pica y eso que es) – dijo , no tengo ni la menor idea que significa lo que dijo , entonces vi unas bolsas de pica pica…

eso , dame eso…- dije , ya quería salir de esa tienda donde todos hablaban raro…

l'amour clair, vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez(claro amor , tendras todo lo que quieras) – dijo ok se que lo que habla es francés pero no entiendo ni michi de lo que dice

damelo – después de un siglo de haber esperado me fui corriendo de esa tienda con mis bolsones de pica pica y mi saco grande…

maneje todo el trayecto en silencio solo imaginando que podríamos hacer en la noche … cuando llegue a la casa Cullen y casi me parto de risa por lo que vi….

BELLA:

Que es lo que podía comprar de color rosa… nada , entonces mientras deambulaba por el centro comercial encontré mi solución….

Una tienda de bebes … hay que lindo

-señorita tendrá esos papeles que se pega en la pared – dije a la señorita del mostrador

- si señorita un momento- dijo – algún color en especial …

- si deme dos rosados y dos amarillos- dije acordándome de lo que me dijo rose

Entonces mientras buscaba sono un celular , no era el mio era el de la tienda

La señorita contesto

hola boutique bebe soñado-

después de una charla mas o menos larga y termino y dijo – lo siento ya me tengo que ir el dueño viene en un momento para atenderla…

y se fue dejándome sola en una tienda

cuando entro un joven de unos 24 años , con un cuerpo de infarto tipo Jacob , blanco y lindos ojos azules… vestido con ropa de dolce & gabana

para nada era mi tipo…. Yo solo quería a uno y ese era Edward …

hola preciosa te puedo atender en algo – dijo con un asentó tipo francés…

si deme esos papeles gigantes que se pegan en la pared , funciona como si lo hubiese pintado de ese color – dije , no me acordaba el nombre…

papel pintado – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

si ese deme en color rosado y amarillo , dos de cada uno – dije , se me hacia tarde y rose iba a renegar…

aquí lo tienes amor – dijo

gracias , deme esos stickers de hadas – dije eran un sticker rosaditos y muy grandes …

claro amor toma – dijo

bien cuanto sale…- dije apurada y sacando la tarjeta de crédito

nada

bien cóbrese de aquí – dije dándole la tarjeta

me escuchaste preciosa , nada – dijo- para las clientas bonitas es gratis

no cóbrese , de una ves , me tengo que ir – dije

no amor es gratis , regresa la próxima y me buscas – dijo quiñándome un ojo

pero … yo no puedo es que – empecé a decir

gracias por su compra que tenga buena noche y que sueñes conmigo princesa

pero yo no

gracias – dijo y empezó a cerrar la tienda me quede perpleja , cuando mire el reloj y faltaban 10 min para la hora

a si que me fui y cori al carro y conduje peor que alice en volterra , tenia que llegar a tiempo si no pobre de mi

pero lo que vi me dejo en shock

ROSE:

Los chicos se fueron y yo me fui a mi casa y empese a botar todos los cd de Edward por la ventana , todos , ni siquiera los leia , simplemente lo vote y creo que rompi algunas ventanas y arboles … estaba en mi arduo trabajo cuando encontré un cuadernito donde solo habían tres hojas escritas…los empese a leer esto prometia ser interesante…

_QUERIDO CUADERNO QUE VA A SER COMO MI DIARIO:_

_Te voy a hablar de mi familia , pero en especial de una de mis 'hermanas' ella es Rosalie hale y se cre una reina anda caminando como si modelase , tremenda fea que es. Camina moviendo exageradamente su cabello pintado , aunque debo admitir que rose se pinta muy bien , ni siquiera se le nota , nadie lo noto pero un dia estaba pensando en que ya le hacia falta en pintar su cabello._

_A y ni hablar de sus pensamientos tan vanidosos que tiene , solo es ella ella y ella … es tan pesada y no hay ni un dia en que no deje de mirarse 24 horas a un espejo…_

_Mañana le voy a molestar … aunque ella es muy salvaje y de repente me persiga…_

_QUERIDO CUADERNITO TIPO DIARIO:_

_Hoy entre al cuarto de baño y le cambie su tinte … muauauajajajaj le cambie por uno de color verde… y justo hoy dia se pinto su cabello y quedo con todo su cabello verde , estaba como loca y no salio , menos mal que no sospecho de mi , si no adiós a mi ex prometido , mi piano…_

_Después de leer eso los rompi queme y jure que Edward pagaría por eso , lo odio por su culppa mi cabello quedo verde y yo pensando que era un castigo por ser vanidosa, oficialmente Edward Cullen te odio y apartir de ahora tu no vida será un infierno, te lo prometo._

_No se como me habran encontrado porque todos se quedaron viéndome , que me miran ni que tuviera monos en la cabeza._

_Que me miran – les grite_

_Es que jajajajajaja – empeso a reir Leah_

_Que demonios te pasa – le dije , no entendia que le pasaba y ahora estaba de mal humor_

_Es que ….. jajajajaja- devuelta , ok prometo nunca mas burlarme de bella si alguien me dice que pasa , yo que sepa tenia toda la ropa puesta._

_Alguien que me explique que pasa – grite _

_Rose , estas , mírate a un espejo – dijo Seth temeroso , entonces agarre un espejo y me mire mi cabello estaba tan alborotado que me dio miedo parecía un nido de pajaros , peor que eso de abejas … _

Rose , ¿te pintabas el cabello? – pregunto bella

A , no , como saben eso – dije , ¿acaso lo había dicho en vos alta?

Es que lo gritaste y no lo pude creer-

No , no me pinto

Solo se lo tiñe – dijo Jacob – después de todo es una rubia oxigenada

Yo soy rubia solo que mi cabello es muy opaco y un poco de tinte no hace mal – dije , que se creía el maldito perro pulgoso

Lo afirmooooooooooo – grito Seth

Bueno era obvio que era rubia por lo tonta que a veces resulta ser – dijo jake , maldito perro pulgoso ya luego lo aria pedir disculpas….

Ya , dejen de burlarse que tenemos dos horas para vengarnos de Edward – dijo bella , mi hermanita salvadora

Después de unos 10 minutos que se demoraron en dejar de reir me dieron sus materiales…

Bueno , tenemos todo lo necesario.

Jake te vas a encargar de poner el papel de pared en toda las paredes de el cuarto de Edward

leah vas a poner escarcha adentro del piano de Edward y en su cuarto.

Seth vas a pegar pica pica en el volvo de Edward.

Bella vas a pintar el piano de color rosa

Y yo arreglare un poco su auto…

Si mi capitana – dijeron todos haciendo un saludo de militar.

JACOB POV:

Agarre una goma y me fui directo a pegar el papel en las paredes entre a su habitación era espaciosa y grande , muy bonita y unos muebles marrones que quedaban muy bien con la cama.

Tan bonito que me dio ganas de destruirlo y lo iba a hacer.

Empecé a botar todas sus cosas y pegar los papeles en la pared y wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf cuando termine todas las paredes eran rosas y amarillo. Hice un buen trabajo solo que cuando volte a ver vi que todo lo había dejado un asco , e iba a tener que arreglarlo o mejor lo dejo asi , si que se quede asi.

BELLA POV:

Fui al segundo piso donde Edward había dejado su piano negro de cola larga y me dio pena pintarlo o sea me dije internamente.

Como lo voy a pintar pobre Edward no se merece esto , el es una buena persona , el no quiso hacer esto.- me dije internamente

Estas loca mujer , que demonios te pasa el fue el que te compro el carro o es que ya lo olvidaste? – dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Pero el no tiene la culpa y tu quien eres para hablarme de ese modo- dije a la voz

Soy tu conciencia y te digo lo que debes hacer , asi que a esme caso.- dijo esa voz

No , no te hago caso , ya sal de mi cabeza- dije molesta que se cree esta voz

No , ahora no salgo pue- dijo

Entonces te chanco – dije y me fui corriendo a chancarme la cabeza para ver si asi salía esa voz de mi cabeza pero lo único que logre fue que me doliera terriblemente la cabeza y que dijera 'tu sola te haces daño tonta con cara de osa' la odio y va a tener que salir por el dolor que tenemos ahora pensé .

Una hora después de haber chancdo la cabeza escuche un terrible ruido que provino de donde me estaba chancando la cabeza y adiv inen donde me chanque la cabeza fue el piano de Edward y ahora se rompió , bueno yo lo rompi con mi cabeza ahora estoy muertaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Que a pasado – dijo rose que venia corriendo

Digamos que de casualidad lo rompi – dije

Jajajajajajajajajaja- empeso a reir rose , -tu si te tomas tu trabajo en serio yo solo te dije que lo pintes y tu lo rompes , se nota que eres mi hermana , pero ahora apurate que Edward ya va a venir – termino de decir y se fue.

Mire el piano y me dio pena , pero por lo menos logre que la voz de mi cabeza se callara , eso era bueno.

Lo pinte de rosado , creo que esta bonito , ya me iba cuando vi una pintura morada a si que pensé y pensé y dibuje florsitas moradas encima del piano roto. Ahora si esta perfecto.

LEAH POV:

Llegue al cuarto de Edward y me heche a dormir , tenia sueño a demás jake se ha vuelto loco tirando las cosas ,

Soñé o sueño que estoy caminando y todos me piden autógrafos , yo les sonrio y empieso a firmar y les doy besos , me tiran flores , me piden tomarse fotos conmigo me agarran , me jalan , me gritan y hacen una barra .

¡viva Leah¡ , ¡viva Leah¡

Entonces en ese momento escucho una moto y pasa por mi costado y me tira lodo en todo el cuerpo , me mojo y volteo entonces es brad pit el de la moto que em sonríe y luego se va y todos desaparecen ahora estoy sola en una calle descierta y alguien se acerca y me empieza a tirar basura , pero esto parece real , parece que en la realidad estoy siendo ensuciada por basura y lodo , un lodo bien pegajoso. Despierto de mi raro sueño. Abro mis ojos y veo que todo mi cuerpo tiene goma , y tengo papeles pegados en el cabello. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Jacob riéndose y con una cámara en su mano.

Lo agarro lo empujo y luego le doy una patada a su amiguito de abajo , abro la ventana grande del cuarto y lo tiro , por desgracia cae encima de un monton de plantas y no de piedras . por lo menos pude tirarlo , miro la hora me quede dormida dos horas asi que rápidamente saco la escarcha y la empiezo a tirar , cuando termine todo el cuarto estaba lleno de escarcha y realmente estaba lleno no podía ni caminar.

Fui a ver el piano y le termine de echar escarcha , me pregunto porque estará roto.

ROSE POV:

Que se abra creido Edward para cambiarme el tinte , ahora me las pagaría , o mejor dicho su auto pagaría por ello.

Empecé a mover algunos cables dentro de su Aston martin , uno por aquí otro por alla sigamos , unos minutos o horas después salí , el auto se veía estupendo pero no iba a durar mucho ni bien lo use el pobre carro iba a morir muajajaja empese a reirme con mi risa malévola cuando escuche un ruido fuerte en el segundo piso , subi y vi a bella sobándose la cabeza y el piano roto , wuau esta chica se toma su trabajo en serio , personas como ella valen un millón.

Después de felicitarla , me fui aver mi obra de arte , aver malogrado el querido carro de Edward mi mayor sueño hecho realidad , pero debemos terminar rápido porque ya va a venir Edward y Esme no creo que tarde en llegar pues me dejo un mensaje diciendo que ya venia en camino.

Vi a Seth sudoroso y todo y cuando digo todo es TODO el volvo lleno de pica pica , esto va a ser fenomenal , encima le había escrito con pica pica

¿VENGANZA?

O que emoción , ya todo estaba listo . camine a la entrada de la casa e iba a llamar a todos para felicitarlos por su trabajo cuando vi a Jacob tirado en el ´piso y agarrándose el estomago ¿creo?

Que demonios te paso chucho – le dije

Sorri rubia oxigenada , Leah me tiro y pego por esto – dijo enseñándome una fotografía de Leah con su cabello lleno de ¿goma? Y papeles. Esto es el colmo.

Si te ries , te juro que todos se enteran que te pintas – grito Leah

Pero que paso jake debería darte vergüenza – le grite aunque por dentro me este muriendo de risa . lo primero , lo primero mi cabello lo vale.

Chicos – grite – tenemos que irnos Edward no tarda en llegar , faltan dos horas para que amanezca y Carlisle y Esme me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que llegan hoy en la mañana asi que por favor . alístense , cámbiense , bañense (dije mirando a jake) y venimos aquí a las seis , nos vemos .

Si rose aquí nos vemos jake , Leah y Seth se transformaron en lobos y se fueron.

Le preste mi carro a bella y me fui a dar un baño de espumas y a relajarme . una hora después Sali del baño y me fui a poner cámaras por todos lados de la casa . esto iba a ser épico , ya quiero ver la cara de Edward.

Una hora después vinieron Seth , Leah y jake y me felicitaron por poner las cámaras . luego de diez minuto vino bella estaba renovada

Hola belli pasa , lista para el show – dije

Claro , es lo mejor , aunque me gustaría grabarlo- dijo

Si , ya lo se por eso puse cámaras – dije orgullosa de mi inteligencia y ella se paro a abrazarme.

Ya llegue muchachos – dijeron , o Carlisle y Esme .

Mami papi ya an venido que sorpresa – dije

Si rose , la verdad apuramos el viaje porque Edward me llamo y dijo que regresaremos pronto- dijo Esme

Bella , Leah , Seth , jake , que bueno que estén aquí – dijeron y fueron a abrasarlos claro como ya es costumbre abrazaron a bella como si fuera una hija mas .

Aun no entiendo que hacían ustedes dos abrazadas – dijo Carlisle

Ay papi puedo ser buena sabes – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa .

Si rose es una persona fabulosa – concordó Leah

en eso llegaron jasper y alice , los cuales saludaron efusivamente a nuestros padres y justo en ese momento se apareció en la puerta , corri a abrasarlo y me devolvió el abrazo , de repente me alla pasado un poco al hacerle lo que le hice a su carro pero ya paso.

Todos nos saludamos y empezamos a hablar . después de mucho de haber hablado todos como una familia normal vino Edward , quien estaba con una sonrisa radiante , corrió a abrasar a bella le dio un beso que duro mínimo unos cinco minutos

Olle ya deja de comerte la lengua d emi hermana- dijo mi osito.

Grrrrrrrrr- Edward gruño pero se separo de bella

Te amo , eres mi vida – le susurro Edward a bella

Yo también te amo – dijo bella , pobre debe estar con la culpa dentro.

Esme , Carlisle , gracias por venir – dijo , las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control.

Oigan un rato me voy a mi cuarto y bajo dijo . bien ahora el momento que estábamos esperando

EDWARD POV:

Menos mal que carlisle ya había venido a poner orden , no soportaba , me salveeeeeeeee

Subia a mi habitación y encontré todo rosa y amarillo con un monton de escarcha , que es esto me dije .

Que a pasado aquí – dije , mi cuarto tan varonil que era ahora con rosa y amarillo

Baje o no porfavor que mi piano , este bien – dije o mejor dicho lo grite.

Eso fue peor mi piano rosado con corazones morados , con escarcha y roto

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo- grite esto es lo peor .

Mi piano , mi bebe mi adorado piano… tenia que salir de aquí .

Baje y todos se reian de mi , mis padres estaban consternados seguro se preguntaban que hacer .

Baje y me dirigí a mi bebe , mi volvo , llegue y lei

¿VENGANZA?

Fueron ellos lo hicieron , los odio , mi bebe , tenia que escapar de aquí a como fuese lugar.

Me dirigi a la cosa mas preciada que tenia , después de bella , claro, mi Aston martin.

Llegue afortunadamente no le había pasado nada , o dios mio gracias por no abandonarme.

Prendi mi carro maneje y cuando ya salía de la alberca se apagó , se apagó el motor

– grite – dios mio poruqe me as abandonado.

Entre a la casa y me empese a mecer , y sollose , mi auto , mi bebe , mi ex prometido .

Mi piano , mi piano tan largo y bonito que era.

Mi cuarto , donde le pedi matrimonio a bella ahora de rosa esto es una locura.

Mi volvo lleno de pica pica.

Esto es el colmo , me segui meciendo , ellos tenían la culpa….

Hijo que te pasa - dijo Esme.

Ellos mi piano , mi auto , mi cuarto- dije sollozando

Mami yo no hice nada – dije y la abrase bien fuerte . y llore sin lagrimas pues era vampiro.

Pero Esme el destruyo el chevy de bella- dijo rose – por eso nos vengamos .

Entonces levante la cabeza …

Y Seth , Leah , Jacob, rose y bella.

Dijeron :eso te pasa por maltratar al chevy , la venganza ya a sido cobrada….. y saldada.

Pueden vivir en paz….

Ya no los molestaremos mas , dijeron eso y se sentaron y conversaron como si nada , mientras yo me mecia …

Y me pregunte: ¿ podría haber algo peor que esto?

* * *

><p><em>antes que nada...<em>

_Yo:Edward habla_

_Ed: no , no me vas a obligar_

_Yo:si no hablas publico todos tus secretos_

_Ed:ya , roci no te molestes ahora mismo._

_Yo: muy bien asi se hace._

_Ed : muchachitas , lindas hermosas y preciosas , FELIZ NAVIDAD _

_Yo: bueno ed , gracias aunque le pudiste haber puesto algo de entusiasmo…_

_Ed: ¡felices fiestas¡ que la pasen bonito y que todos sus deseos se cumplan…_

_Yo: gracias ed…._

_Amigas FELIZ NAVIDAD , con todo mi corazón espero que lo allan pasado bonito , junto con las personas que quieren , que en su casa aya reinado y reine por siempre la esperanza , el amor y la tranquilidad. Gracias , navidad palabra de amor , esperanza de un dia mejor .(es la frase que mi mama lo invento)_

_Amigas discúlpenme pero de verdad tuve muchos problemas y contra tiempos._

_Discúlpenme si el capi no es como el que esperaban pero no se me ocurrio nada , estoy algo sensible._

_Miren lo que me paso:_

_Me dijeron que estaba tan mal en geometría que iba a jalar._

_Me dijeron que estaba bajo en mis calificaciones_

_Me llevaron a ver devuelta amanecer y me dejo …. Como puedo ser tan mala con Edward…._

_Mi mama tiene una tienda (de ropa) y por las fiestas (campaña navideña) estuve ayudándola ,desde el dia 10 ,me e duermido a las 3 de la mañana y el 23 me dormi a las cinco sin mas el 24 no comi y me desperté a las 8 de la mañana._

_Estuve estudiando para mis exámenes bimestrales y no se uqe tal abre salido ojala que bien._

_Y podría seguir enumerando pero se aburrirían , les pido mis disculpas de todo corazón con la verdadera esperanza que se apiaden de mi y me perdonen._

_Bueno chicas si aun me quieren o me odian me pueden dejar un review._

_Gracias por leer , favoritos , alertas y todo siento que aveces no lo meresco._

_Pd: estab pensando en hacer un epilogo , no se que tal les parece. Bueno si me dejan un review me pueden decir si lo ago o no…._

_Aunque tengo las dos primeras hojas … miren un adelanto…_

_Edward pov:_

_Estaba triste cuando me llego unos pensamientos demasiados graficos de bella bailando con dos franceses en una discoteca … _

_Emmet recupera el carro de bella gracias a los over…_

_Gracias… a ….._

_Izaline Cullen : gracias por comprenderme._

_Sakura: si a mi también me encanto esa parte…la canción es american mouth y dice que kristen tuvo que filmar sin la canción porque le daba mucha pena y se ponía a llorar._

_Ale 74: espero ya la allas podido ver … y me cuentes tu parte favorita. Gracias , que bueno que te alla gustado la venganza de jazy_

_Kariana 18 : concuerdo en todo contigo , yo también me mori de risa con la parte donde bella seduce a Edward , ame su risa … nunca lo vi reírse asi…_

_Nair: amiga gracias por amar mi historia , espero te siga gustando que lindo yo también quiero mis colmillos , esa gente es fanatica y yo también…la miusica , gracias en serio la estuve buscando y justo cuando lei tu review lo encontré en yahoo , pero gracias._

_Salesia : amiga gracias , espero no averte decepcionado con el capi. Estab pensando en pausar esta historia y todas las demás pero dije ya me regresara mi sentido del humor…_

_Aaa bueno Carlisle y Esme ellos sabían que algo le iban a ser al chevy y no hisieron nada por detener a sus hijos._

_Lo de la gasolina , lo iba aponer en la historia pero te juro que no se casi nada de autos…._

_Estoy pensando hacer el epilogo con los over haulin , gracias por la información._

_Espero me perdonen…_

_Namizake yuki: espero te alla gustado el nuevo capi. De repente no es lo que esperabas. La peli me encanto , esta no la puedo ni describir._

_Camisitacullen: amiga gracias , ojala te guste este capi también como dije mi imaginación se ha ido , verdad tu me dijiste algo sobre tu face … te mande una solicitud , soy roci kimmy cordova._

_Fan de crepúsculo 003 : gracias ojala te guste este capi._

_Gracias de vuelta:_

_Para todas , si alguien quiere hablar mas directamente conmigo puede mandarme una solicitud a mi face o si no me lo dejan en el review su nombre con el que están y yo les envio la solicitud. _

_Mi nombrecon el que estoy en face es : Roci Kimmy Cordova (mi nombre verdaderoesta entre parentesis)…_

_¿Un review?... bye … por si acaso feliz año nuevo … pásenla bien , lo que se hace le primero se hace todo el año y no se olviden de comer sus doce uvas y pedir sus doce deseos….las quiero…_


	6. venganza  final feliz

_ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHANIE MEYER Y ES LA MEJOR ESCRITORA QUE PUEDE HABER SEGÚN YO Y CREO QUE SEGÚN TODAS NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN…_

_Bueno se que se veria mejor que ponga por que no actualise antes pero debo ponerlo por que no lo hise por razones muy importantes y espero que puedan comprenderlos , bueno la razon 1. es que Sali mal en geometria en los examenes asi que tuve que estudiar en el verano tuve mucha tarea … pero al menos aprove ahí casi listo el capitulo para febrero queria darles una sorpresa para el dia de la amistad el 14 de febrero pero aun me faltaban algunos 'ajustes' pero las cosas se pusieron aml mi Internet no es ilimitado y pues se me acabo y fue todo un drama me lo volvieron a poner una semana después tuve listo el capitulo estab en la laptop y pues mi papa se fue de la casa , se fue con otra mujer y sus hijas y lo que mas me dolio no fue que me insultase delante de toda la gente o que me votase de su carro , si no que se lllevase la computadora , bueno la laptop porque esa era mi vida , mi razon de existir con eso entraba a mi face y dios¡ ahí estaba la historia es mas habian otros que estab creando y se lo llevo ni siquiera me lo dio un ratito para subir la historia o copiarlo en el usb es un madito lo odio asi que volvi a mi computadora antigua pero esta computadora es demasiado lenta se demora para cargar escribir y todo asi que no pude avansar y luego vinieron las clases de nuevo el colegio y todo asi que peor estuve agotada y el poquito tiempo que tenia lo use para entra al face ya que conversar con mis amigas me hacia feliz aunque sea momentáneamente me olvidaba de las cosas bueno chicas espero me comprendan aquí esta la historia espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes …. Nos leemos abajo_

* * *

><p><em><span>VENGANZA ES = A FINAL FELIZ<span>_

_EMMET:_

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando la tele …

Edward arriba sollozaba pausadamente , que bebito que era …

Rosalie , leah , jake , bella y seth se habían ido a comprar una torta al centro comercial

Carlisle estaba en su oficina viendo algo sobre una enfermedad .. la verdad no se Carlisle es raro puffff nadie lo entiende excepto el nerd de eddy

-no soy nerd –grito alguien arriba

- lo siento eddy el amorosito – dije rodando los ojos

-eres terrible- dijo y siguió sollozando

Bueno sigamos …. Esme estaba cultivando sus plantas en el jardin

Alice estaba comprando ropa con Jasper afortunadamente ya se le paso lo emo …

Y yo estoy aquí mirando la tele sin nada que hacer aunque no se porque la pantalla esta negra , no debería de dar programas o dibujitos o algo?

- falta que lo prendas grandísimo tonto- dijo Edward

-ohhhhhh eddy gracias ya decía yo por que no daban mis dibujitos

Agarre el control y prendí la tele no había nada que ver , pase el canal de música pero vi. algo que me encanto , estaba dando la canción de Madagascar asi que me puse a cantar y bailar encima del sofá …

Quiero mover el bote , quiero mover el vote me gusta….

Después de haber bailado tooooda la canción me sente a recupera energia

emmet eres un vampiro no necesitas recuperar energía- dijo Edward

ya lo se Edward deja de molestar por que no tendrás un bonito sentido del humor – dije molesto

por que crees? – pregunto

por que eres un viejo amargado?- dije ya que era lo mas obvio

nooooo emmet por que murió mi bebe…- y rompió d nuevo en sollozos

aaaaahhh¡ me pregunto si habrá un vampiro mas gay que el ….

-no soy gay emmet- dijo entrecortadamente

-sisisisisis como tu digas … dije mirándome las uñas y viendo la tele

Entonces dio algo que no senti que cambiaria mi vida , que digo la vida de la familia …

Mire el comercial de los : 'REPARAMOS TU AUTO SI O SI'

Y pense …

ooooohhh¡ que milagro – dijo ed

si pienso viejo – dije

ya regreso dije , coji mi celular , una pala , las llaves de mi auto y me fui de la casa …

me subí al auto , me fui manejando a la casa de bella , en el camino llame al numero que salio en la pantalla: 5552223369

marque y sonoooo y sonooo y siguio sonandooo

hola hablan los repara tu auto si o si- dijo una vos animada al otro lado del teléfono

hola – dije – soy emmet llamo por que quiero arreglar un auto o mejor dicho una carcocha de marca chevy

claro dame la direccion y estamos ahí en una hora

bueno estoy en forks en la casa forks… ( muajajajaj no les diré mi dirección será para que todas las twilghters vengan a molestarme en mi casa y pedirme mi autógrafo ,es que lo se soy tan irresistible )

ok vamos para halla- dijo

oki doki gracias , oiga una pregunta como es que usted esta lejos y yo lo escucho?- pregunte

mmm no lo se –dijo

en teléfono se lo ha comido?

Y me cortaron la línea que cruel al haberme cortado era una pregunta importante , bueno llegue a la casa de bella desenterré el motor de el chevi y me lo lleve en mi nuevo carro , amarre el chevy a mi carro con una pita y maneje hacia la casa …

Llegue y me estacione cerca del bosque , regrese a mi casa y unos minutos después tocaron el timbre eran lo arregla autos , los lleve al bosque corriendo a velocidad humana y les enseñe el carro.

hola primeramente-dijo uno de ellos ya que eran dos

a si hola soy emmet como ya dije y ese es el carro quiero que quede como nuevo- dije

soy Max y yo dan y somos …- empezaron a decir

si sis sisisisisis esta bien ahora si arreglaran el carro –dije

bueno ya que insistes si

bueno cuando terminen me llaman estaré aquí sentado observándolos detenidamente dije haciendo la señal con mis ojos de que eran observados

ok- dijeron y me senté unos pasos mas allá

me sorprendieron porque sacaron de su carro una maleta muy grande la cual abrieron y parecía que hubiesen traído toda su casa

empezaron a ver el motor a sacar algo a limpiar , a destornillar , cambiar por otra cosa , meter algo raro y sacar sacudir bueno no se hicieron muchas cosas raras que no entendía , es que oigan¡ yo no soy rosalie para saber de mecánica , ami háblenme de chistes eso si es bueno soy el rey en ese tema …

luego sigamos no se parece que sacaron algún sprite o pintura y empezaron a pintar todo el motor y ni que decir parecía mas que nuevo …

luego limpiaron el carro lo lijaron y lo pintaron y recién había pasado unas 2 horas que hacían su trabajo y el carro ya esta todo pintado y súper arreglado estaba irreconocible parecía un auto mas nuevo que el aston martin de Edward o mejor dicho del ex aston martin de Edward, cambiaron los asientos por uno de cuero muy bonito y se veía muy cómodo coma para dormir , a verdad yo no duermo jajajajajajajajajajaja…

se subió uno de ellos no se si Max o dan pero se subieron y prendió el carro y empezó a manejar

el chevy ya funcionaba ¡

funciona¡ funciona¡- grite

asi es emmet – dijo uno de ellos

por fin bella dejara de vengarse¡ - griteeee

quedo súper estupendo

después de pagarles se fueron felices y yo me quede super feliz

después de unas horas mas o menos 2 que ese fueron vinieron las chicas y los chicos , se sentaron a mi costado y …

bella te tengo una sorpresa

así Emmy que es – dijo curiosa

algo que se que te va a encantar

en serio? – dijo claro es genial sobre todo por que yo lo e hecho

a ver muéstramelo

esta bien dije tapándole los ojos con una venda y llevándola al bosque , rose , seth y jake salían recelosos , en eso vino un remolino uyyy ya lo vi le va a encantar ya lo e visto dijo la pequeña chimoltrufia , digo duende , digo Alice jalando de una mano a Jasper quien aun tenia cara de traumado , esme y Carlisle venían atrás confundidos y hasta Edward salía con una fotografía en la mano de el y su carro , ese aun esta traumado pensé …

que no estoy traumado emmet – dijo

eso dices tu- dije

lo que es- dijo

emmet ya llegamos casi me caigo una lombriz – dijo

y todos nos echamos a reír si , bella ya llegamos solo espera un ratoncito..

y unos pasos mas y estaba el chevy tapado con una sabana mejor dicho con la sabana de Alice

esa es mi sabana?- dijo Alice

si es tu sabana- dije mirando la sabana rosa con dinosaurios morados , era Barney

te matare emmet

es para una buena causa –dije y ella solo me miro

anda ábrelo – dije a bella

ella se acerco y saco la sabana y miro es mi chevy ¡

es mi chevy¡ es mi chevy¡ es mi chevy¡ es mi chevy¡ (1000 veces) y después de saltar así y decir eso una hora se desmayo , cayo en el suelo , Carlisle la agarro y se la llevo adentro esa bella de todo se desmaya

fuimos a la casa y sentados en la sala , rose me dijo:

ay me osito estoy muy orgullosa de ti

si mi amor yo también . se que soy lo máximo

y bueno leah estaba comiendo peor que hombre en el sofá cuando da la canción :And sexy in the nowhet

y leah se empiesa a reir y Edward la ve horrorizado … ¡por que?

bruja de mente – dijo Edward gritando – bella no es capas de hacer eso

jajajajajajajaj- leah reía y decía – mira todo lo que paso chupasangre

y Edward callo en el sofá

que paso?- pregunte

es que cuando nos fuimos a Francia fuimos a una discoteca y a bella la sacaron a bailar unos chicos ella no quería pero digamos que tenia mucho alcohol en las venas así que bailo con ellos exageradamente y digamos que eddy no lo sabia y no le agrado mucho la sorpresa – dijo leah

jajajajajajajajajaja – me reí yo belli bailando con franceses y borracha eso debió de ser muy divertido

ni te lo imaginas pero ella no debe de saberlo por que si no nos culpara de que la emborrachamos

esta bien – dije

Edward, no dirás nada? Vale?

Bueno tengo opción?

No , no la tienes- dijo leah

Entonces…..

Unas horas después bella se despertó y todos nos reímos de ella , me dio las gracias y pues así termino todo , nosotros felices como una familia normal , bueno casi normal exceptuando el hecho de ser vampiros..

Y así fue como quedamos ….. bueno bella les dirá el fin

_BELLA:_

Estas lista? … Si

Bien empezamos en 1 , 2 y 3

Prendieron las cámaras y empezaron a gravar…

Hola soy bella swan , pero eso de seguro ya lo saben , bueno se que esto quedara para un futuro y será recordado por toda la familia , me parece innecesario hacer esto ya que casi nadie podrá olvidar esto y pero ya que son vampiros pero , me parece una buena idea hacerlo … entonces empecemos , las cosas en la casa quedaron asi :

**JAKE**: el es el que esta grabando todo esto y pues la cosa queda … un dia salio al parque a esconder su hueso y vio un perrito el cual miro y no puedo dejar asi que aro jake tiene una mascota que es su mejor amigo , no saben lo increíblemente bien que se llevan , su perrito se llama Bobby y al ver que era lo que había buscado durante toda la vida lo convirtió , si así es lo convirtió en un perro lobuno o algo así …

**SETH**: el bueno sigue siendo tal como era antes , solo que ahora a captado una nueva manía , podría llamársele así , el espía a todos los vecinos de forks sabe cada uno de sus movimientos , si a puesto cámaras en toda su casa y cuando digo toda su casa es toda incluso en el baño , así que ese es su nuevo pasatiempo

**LEAH**: bueno lea recuperó su camiseta y le regalaron aun mas camisetas de fútbol, autografiadas y los a puesto en una caja fuerte para que nadie lo pueda robar , algo que yo no haría , y también de seguro algo que no podrán creer , es que es porrista , así es anima al equipo de futbol de forks…aunque los anima con malas palabras pero en fin es lea que pueden esperar …¡

**CARLISLE Y ESME**: ellos están felices de que estemos todos juntos como una familia 'casi normal' nos tratan a todos como bebes e hijos y son estupendos además esme a aprendido a cocinar comida para 'vampiros vegetarianos' asi que aun mejor estamos súper felices y ellos cada ves que pueden se van de viaje pero nos amenazan con portarnos mal ….

**ROSALIE**: bueno ella esta como siempre solo que ahora somos mucho mas amigas y me e dado cuenta que es una persona genial , aunque como deben saber la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa frente al espejo y preguntando quien es la mas bonita? Y como sabrán el espejo no le responde aunque según ella si …. Hace unos meses hubo un concurso de miss forks y como sabrán ella fue elegida por ser la mas bella

**JASPER** : bueno Jasper supo manejar sus emociones un poco mas así que el esta feliz , bueno así como siempre serio pero feliz y pues cada semana se viste de mujer ya que Alice lo obliga y debido a eso fue una nominado a ser mis forks , así que competía con rosalie aunque al final se enteraron de que 'Jaspirina' es hombre y no mujer y que su verdadero nombre era Jasper asi que fue descalificado y rosalie se quedo sola compitiendo bueno digo sola por que compitió con Jessica , Lauren , Marilyn personas normales … y esto nos conlleva a Alice

**ALICE** : bueno Alice sigue siendo una adicta a la moda y creo que ahora esta peor pero que se le puede hacer es difícil e imposible cambiarla sigue igual de radiante que siempre y vive una vida muy feliz con su esposo Jasper y su amiga 'jaspirina' que ella creo para irse de compras y pasar su ' tiempo de chicas' ya que considera que rose y yo somos aprendices de moda , bueno no me importa ser una novata en ese tema …

**EMMET**: bueno como saben el fue el que unió a la familia de nuevo e hizo que todos sena felices y contentos , al menos yo y Edward también , así que el es el héroe …. Después de eso emmet afirmo no ser gay , y vio películas de chuki abrasando a su Barney de peluche pero al menos venció su miedo y es un gran amigo de seth los dos espían a las personas …

**EDWARD** (alias Romeo el emo ) : el es muy feliz con su esposa osea yo , arreglaron el aston marin el volvo y todo y ahora esta feliz , unos dias atrás me entere que el sabia lo de la discoteca en Francia afortunadamente no me dijo nada malo solo como siempre mostró su excesivo arranque de celos diciendo que era suya y que si alguien posaba sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo…. Bueno ya saben lo que siempre dice mi Edward alias romeo emo jajajaja si señores y señoras ese es su nuevo apodo romeo emo y pues asi estamos los dos

**Yo**: bueno estoy súper genial aquí haciendo este video y sobre todo que ahora soy una vampira y no saben lo que hice…..convertí a mi chevy¡ bueno obligue a Edward a que lo convierta , fue mágico Edward mordió el motor de mi chevi y casi se saca los dientes pero ahora mi chevy es un carro inmortal y pues así termina la historia

**Con la casa**: bueno Carlisle agrando 3 veces la casa Cullen y ahora vivimos todos ahí seth , jake , boby , leah , y todos los Cullen

* * *

><p><span>Y TODOS VIVIMOS FELICES COMIENDO PERDICES <span>=) Y MIRANDO LOMBRISES

_¿LES GUSTO?bueno espero de todo corazon que si a mi me encanto hacer el capi y pues este es el fin pero si alguien me quiere hablar personalmente para lo que sea les dejo mi face:_

_Roci kimmy cordova : roci kimmy cordova hotmail .com_

_Y mi Twister: rocikimmycordova_

_Bueno espero dejen un review me alegraria un monton ya que seria como un regalo de cumleaños … si mi cumpleaños va a ser el 5 de mayo soy tauro y bueno voy a cumplir 15 años y no se , no voy a ser fiesta pero espero pasarla muy bien …_

_Para las que leen mis otras historias voy a empesar a actualisar asi que muchas gracias para las que me an seguido todo este tiempo para ustedes muchas gracias , en serio soy mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo y pues espero que me manden la solicitud en le face o si no dejenme su face en el review y yo se los mando no hay problema es que en serio me gustrai hablar con ustedes en vivo y en directo jajajaajajajajajaja y bueno ¿me dejan un review?_

_Review – review- review- review- review-…._

_Gracias , a porfavor pasense por mi perfil de fanfiction porque quiero hacer una historia de los Cullen que se vallan cuzco y machu picchu es que yo me fui el año pasado y si les contar todo lo que me paso se matarian de risa asi que pienso hacer una historia de eso ….._

_Review review review review plisssss no les cuesta nada plisss solo uno aunque sea _

_Las quiero mucho cuidense _

_Pd: disculpen las fallas ortográficas pero es que mi compu esta mal y se demora demasiado en correjir y escribir y guardar y subir y entrar en todo y yo digamos que soy terrible escribiendo asi que disculpen y espero les haya gustado la historia _

Atte: roci kimmy cordova


End file.
